The King of the Sanctuary: Growing Up
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: After Rose's death, Little Rose has to grow up without her mother. However, she still has her father and friends, with more to come in the future. As she grows up, she faces challenges; including solving the mysterious murder of her mother.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary_ trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

King Scar wordlessly carried his cub, princess Rosebud, formally known as Little Rose to their cave. They had been at the funeral of someone very near and dear to their hearts: Rose.

Rose had been a black lioness with a gray underbelly, chest, throat, and snout, dark gray ear linings and eyelids, a black tail tuft, fluffy ears, a black nose, and aquamarine eyes. She had lived here, in the African Safari Lion Sanctuary for her entire life. It was there she met her mate, Scar, a lion from the wild.

He was once called Taka, and he let only Rose call him by that name. Everyone else called him Scar. He was orange-brown with cream toes, underbelly, chest, and snout, brown ear linings, dark brown eye linings, a black mane and tail tuft, a black nose, emerald-green eyes, and a pink scar down across his left eye.

Over time, they fell in love, and became king and queen of the sanctuary. They even had a daughter: Little Rose. She was a perfect mix of her parents; she had Scar's orange-brown pelt, cream toes, black tail tuft, and green eyes. She had Rose's gray underbelly, chest, throat, and snout, and dark gray ear linings and eyelids. She had their black noses, and her snout was a mixture of Scar's and Rose's. She had three scars across her left eye from a buzzard attack, and she was mute; from birth to now and forever, she couldn't speak.

Little Rose loved both her parents; she may be been a daddy's girl, but she loved her mother just as much. So when Scar told her that her mother was dead, the little cub couldn't believe it until she saw Rose's body.

Rose had left sometime during the night. Scar went out to look for her. When he found her in the Rock Pit, a deep pit full of rocks, bleeding from the head, his heart nearly stopped. He was too late though; she was dying. He made one last promise to his love: to take care of Little Rose.

Everyone had been upset and deeply saddened at Rose's death. But none more than Scar or Little Rose. She was Little Rose's mother, and Scar's mate, the love of his life. And now she was gone; ripped from his life by some selfish lion.

Yes, Scar was convinced that Rose hadn't simply "fallen" into the pit. He had known her for nearly two years, and he knew she never went near the pit if she could help it. No, someone had to push her in. And whether it was an accident or not, that fall killed her. Accident or not, Rose had been murdered.

Though Scar had been a murderer, killing his older brother for the throne, he did not tolerate killers of any kind. First had been that silver lion, Mzungu. He had attacked Rose when she was pregnant, costing them what would have been their first cub. Now some mysterious lion had killed his sweet Rose. Well, that was the last straw! He was going to find that murderer, and it didn't matter if it took him until his last breath, he was going to make that lion pay.

Scar entered their cave, crawling under a bush that hid the entrance. He lay down and set Little Rose in his paws. She laid there, fast asleep, dried-up tearstains on her cheeks. Scar licked them away and sighed softly, looking around the cave. It felt so empty without Rose.

Rose. He now realized he would never see her again. Before, he wished this was just a dream; a bad dream, from which he would soon wake up from. But no, this was real. He would never see Rose again. He would never hear her voice, feel her warm fur, or even smell her sweet scent. She was really gone.

He felt warm tears begin to run down his face. Before he knew it, he was sobbing. He shut his eyes tight as his body shook with sobs. His crying woke Little Rose. She looked over her shoulder to see her father crying hard. This surprised her greatly. She never saw him break down like this. He was always brave and strong, yet gentle and loving towards herself. She then realized why he was crying; it was her mother. She was dead, and he was grieving her. He loved her too; he knew her longer than she was alive. But now she was gone.

Turning onto her back, Little Rose bent her head up and began licking the tears from Scar's cheek, just as he had done for her.

At the contact, Scar opened his eyes to see Little Rose gazing in concern at him. Her concern for him made his heart swell. He hugged her tight, tears still streaming down his face. He felt warm tears come from Little Rose as well as she nuzzled his snout with her face. "Oh, Little Rose," He sighed. "What will we do now?" He felt small and vulnerable; like a cub again. No, he felt like the way he did after his own mother was killed.

As Scar and Little Rose drifted off to sleep, a rose-scented breeze blew rose petals across the entrance of the cave, sounding like a sad sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not much; just a recap of what's happened so far.**

**I thought it'd be sweet that Little Rose was the one to clean Scar's tears; she's just looking out for her daddy :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N The final story in the **_**King of the Sanctuary **_**trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**Reldor: Yeah, it'll get better :)**

**Cranes Girl: I'm glad you like this :D**

**kate: Well, thank you very much :)**

**Cool2001: Wow, thanks :D**

**RavageThyCorpse: I think everyone was; you're not the only one. I thought it was sweet too; a little father/daughter bonding :) And I'm glad I added that touch then :D Sorta borrowed from Lion King and Pocohantus, I suppose.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The next morning, Scar slowly awoke to thin beams of sunlight streaming into the cave through the bush. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he stood, stretched and yawned. He noticed Little Rose still curled into a ball. She had dried tearstains on her cheeks, and her eyelids seemed a bit puffed up from crying.

He gave her face a few licks before lightly nuzzling her and exiting the cave. Aside from the other cubs of the pride conversing, the camp was empty. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Scar made his way to the headstones, an area with large, billowing trees and large, round, flat stones, under which dead lions were buried.

He sat at three stones spaced close together. The one farthest to the left was Rose's mother's, who had died about three years prior due to a deadly fever preceded by a sore throat and stuffy nose.

In the middle was a small one. This one didn't have a lion under, but it did represent one: Scar and Rose's would-have-been first cub, had Mzungu not attacked Rose during her pregnancy.

Then the farthest to the right, with a golden-yellow rose planted in front...was Rose's. His sweet Rose.

Scar saw his vision go blurry. Sniffing, he wiped a paw across his eyes. He then became aware of another's presence. Looking to his right, he saw his best friend, Kafil.

Kafil was a brown lion, with light brown toes, underbelly, chest, snout, ear linings, and eyelids, a dark brown mane and tail, with a large fluff hanging over his orange eyes, and a pink nose. He had been Rose's best friend; they had been practically siblings.

"Kafil." Scar regarded.

"Excuse me, Sire," Kafil said, slightly startled. "I hope I'm not intruding. I just," He sighed heavily. "I just had to come."

Scar nodded understandingly. "You have as much right to be here as I have."

Kafil smiled softly before sighing again, "Poor little one. So young to be without her mother."

Scar nodded in agreement, knowing what "little one" Kafil was speaking of. "Scar, if there is anything I could do, anything at all,"

"You've already done more than enough." Scar interrupted gently. "I can ask no more of you than to keep doing as you do. As I said before, you are wise beyond your years." He smirked softly. "It would seem I made a good choice in my majordomo. Better than that dodo my brother, and presumably my nephew has."

"Indeed." Kafil chuckled. "You mentioned you and he weren't on friendly terms?"

"Never." Scar shook his head. "He was a rather annoying bird." Both lions laughed.

"By the way, I sent the lionesses on a hunt so we'd have breakfast." Kafil said.

"Good." Scar nodded. "How were they this morning?"

"A little depressed, but that's expected. They should catch something today. Which reminds me, where is Little Rose?"

"Still asleep, I presume. She was at least when I left." Scar explained. "I suppose I should wake her though."

"That would be good." Kafil nodded, both lions standing. "It wouldn't be good for her to stay in the cave all day."

Scar nodded in agreement as they made their way back to camp. They parted ways, with Scar heading for the cave. Usually if he left Little Rose alone in the cave, she'd be waiting for him by the entrance. But not today. The little cub was nowhere in sight.

Scar stuck his head into the cave to find that Little Rose was still in the cave. She had moved though; she was crouched down and facing away from the entrance. "Little Rose? Come, sweetheart, it's time to come out." Scar said gently.

Little Rose shook her head. Scar sighed, knowing what was going on. When his mother died, he had been devastated. Although he had been an adolescent, and had started his journey to becoming Scar, he had flat-out refused to leave the cave for days. "Little Rose, you can't stay in here all day."

She nodded however, obviously saying in silence, "Yes I can." Scar rolled his eyes. _Stubborn. Just like her mother. _There was a slight twinge in his heart at the thought of Rose. He considered carrying Little Rose out of the cave, but discarded the thought. She had been discovering her claws, and he didn't fancy getting scratched in the face. And anyway, as soon as he set her down, she'd either run back in or just stay in one place.

"Scar?" He looked over his shoulder to see Minerva, the oldest lioness approaching him. She was gray, with an off-white underbelly, chest and ear linings, dark gray eyelids, deep purple eyes, and a black nose. She was the pride's medicine lioness, and was another of Rose's closest friends.

"Is something the matter?" She asked in an aging voice.

"Only that Little Rose refuses to come out of the cave." Scar explained.

"Poor little dear." Minerva said sympathetically. "Just like her mother when she lost her own mother. Perhaps I could convince her." She stepped up to Scar's side and entered the cave. "Little Rose? Darling, you need to come out."

The cub just curled tighter into a ball. "If you were planning on picking her up, I wouldn't if I were you." Scar advised. "She may not hesitate to use her claws."

"Yes, I understand." Minerva nodded. "But what should we do? It's not good for her to mope all day."

Then, a small cub about Little Rose's age approached them. He was rusty red, with lighter red toes, eyelids and ear linings, red eyes, a red growing mane and tail tuft, and a pink nose. "Is something the matter?" He asked curiously.

Minerva backed out of the cave. "Oh, good morning, Dogo. It seems Little Rose doesn't wish to come out."

"Why not?"

"She misses her mother." Scar explained. "But she needs to come out."

Dogo pursed his lips thoughtfully. "May I try?"

The adults exchanged looks before shrugging, "Yes, you may."

Dogo entered the cave to find his best friend curled tightly in a ball. He walked around to her front and gently prodded her with a paw. "Hey, Little Rose." He whispered. "You need to come out."

She just shook her head. "C'mon, please?" Dogo pleaded. "Your mom wouldn't want you to stay in here, crying over her."

At this, Little Rose lifted her head, looking curiously at her friend. "No." Dogo shook his head. "She'd want you playing with your friends. And anyway, your dad's real worried."

Glancing over her shoulder, she finally sighed and nodded. "Great!" Dogo said happily. He stood beside Little Rose, and with her leaning on him, they both walked out of the cave. Little Rose clenched her eyes shut against the bright light, but made her way to her father and Minerva.

Scar nuzzled his daughter, sending Dogo a grateful look. "Are you ok?" He whispered to Little Rose.

She nodded solemnly. "Good." He began licking the dried tearstains off of her cheeks. "Dogo was right; I was worried." After he was done, Dogo came bouncing over. "Thank you again, Dogo."

"Of course, my king." The cub nodded. "Can Little Rose come play now?"

Scar looked down at her; she was looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Yes, she may." He nodded. "But stay in the camps! Who knows where that lion could be lurking."

"What lion?" Dogo asked curiously.

"Never you mind." Minerva said gently. "Just stay close to the camp. Now run along and play."

Nodding, the cubs bounced off to find their friends. "How do you like that." Scar said. "You and I can't convince her to come out. But Dogo comes along and has her out within a minute."

"Like I said, they have a good bond." Minerva said simply. "And I see great things in their future."

"Great." Scar huffed. Dogo was the son of Devil, a lion who butted heads frequently with Scar. Dogo was named because he looked exactly like his father; the only differences were Devil had a black nose, unsheathed claws, and a scar running from his eye to his nose on the right side of his face, which he got when he insulted Little Rose to Scar.

"Oh, Scar, don't be like that." Minerva said sternly. "You know Dogo isn't like his father."

Scar sighed, nodding. "I know, Minerva. I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Wow! One day out, and already 5 reviews and 90 hits! Not a bad start :D**

**I couldn't resist poking fun at Zazu XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

****kate: Yeah, he is. Maybe, maybe not, I'm not spoiling ;D****

****Cranes Girl: Same here. I think it's an exceptional theory; after all, Scar seemed like the type to be jealous of Mufasa. Why else would he want the throne?****

****zachwaters112: Thanks :) We all do :(****

****RavageThyCorpse: Thank you :)****

****Reldor: Thanks :D I think everyone agrees with you XD****

****Cool2001: Thank you :)****

****The Soviet Colonel: Thank you very much :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Dogo and Little Rose walked over to their other best friends, Binti and Bora. They were twin cubs, whose mother and father were Savannah and Kafil.

Savannah was a gold-colored lioness with a light-yellow underbelly, chest, throat, snout, toes, eyelids, and ear linings, sky-blue eyes, light-brown tail tuft, and a black nose.

The twins were dirty cream with light-brown underbellies, chests, throats, snouts, toes, ear linings, and eyelids, brown tail tufts, and pink noses. Binti had blue eyes, while Bora had orange. They were both very mischievous, however, always playing tricks their friend, Isaac taught them.

"Hey, guys!" Binti grinned.

Bora noticed Little Rose seemed a bit down. "You ok, L.R.?" She asked, using the twins' special nickname for their friend.

Little Rose nodded, smiling slightly. "We all miss Rose, Little Rose." Binti said.

"Yeah." Bora nodded in agreement. "She was like an aunt to all of us."

"How about we play a game to get our minds off of that subject?" Dogo suggested.

"Yeah!" Binti agreed.

"What should we play?" Bora asked.

"I think Little Rose should decide." Dogo smiled towards his friend.

Little Rose perked her ears up curiously, but quickly chose one of her favorite games. Crouching down, she prodded Dogo's leg and tore off. "Tag!" The twins cried joyfully, running after their friend. "Dogo's it! Dogo's it!"

Laughing, he ran after the girls. He poked Binti and yelled, "Tag! Binti's it!"

The cubs ran around until Little Rose got separated from the group and came upon the pond. She stepped in so her paws were in the water and looked at her reflection. Suddenly, it rippled into Rose's, mirroring the cub's gaze. Not standing to look at her dead mother, Little Rose splashed the reflection away with her paw and climbed out of the water.

Then she remembered what Dogo told her. _Your mom wouldn't want you crying over her; she'd want you playing with your friends._

Little Rose decided then and there she wasn't going to cry anymore. She didn't want to waste her life away grieving; there were better things to do in life. She put a real smile on her face and ran after her friends, unaware of the clouds forming a smiling lioness' head.

* * *

><p>Several Days Later…<p>

Dogo trotted through the camp, looking for Little Rose. He decided today was the day they'd go on a real adventure. The opportunity seemed too good to pass up, and he wanted to spend it with his best friend.

He saw Binti and Bora, talking. "Hey, guys," He said, approaching them. "Have you seen Little Rose?"

"She's with her dad." Binti said.

"Why?" Bora asked.

"There's a cool place, and I wanna show her." Dogo explained.

"Cool!" Binti exclaimed. "Can't wait to see!"

Dogo cringed guiltily. "Uh, actually guys, I wanted just _us_; me and Little Rose. It's nothing personal, it's just we spend all our time together. I was thinking it could be just me and Little Rose for a change."

The twins were disappointed at being left out at first, but realized Dogo was right; whatever the cubs did, they all did. Maybe it was time for a little change. "It's fine, Dogo." Binti smiled.

"We understand." Bora nodded.

"Thanks, guys." Dogo smiled. "By the way, where are Scar and Little Rose?"

"By their cave." The twins answered.

Dogo nodded his thanks and made his way to find Scar, Little Rose, and his mom, Kenya, sitting together. Kenya, Kafil's older sister, was a thin brown lioness with a light brown underbelly, chest, throat, snout, ear linings, and eyelids, a dark brown tail tuft, dark green eyes, a pink nose, and a fluff of fur on her forehead.

"Hi, Mom." Dogo greeted. "Hi, Little Rose. Afternoon, Sire." He bowed his head to Scar.

"Hello, son." Kenya smiled.

"Afternoon, Dogo." Scar nodded; Little Rose smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I wanted to take Little Rose, um, to the rose patch." Dogo lied. "I wanted to show her something."

Scar and Little Rose each raised an eyebrow at Dogo's hesitant answer, but Kenya said, "It's fine with me. What do you think, Scar?"

"Well," Scar drawled, suspicious of Dogo. It wasn't because of his parentage; this situation seemed familiar.

"Please?" Dogo pleaded, with Little Rose mimicking.

Finally, Scar sighed, "Alright, go ahead."

"Yeah!" Dogo cheered as he and Little Rose jumped around. They froze as Scar continued, "As long as Isaac goes with you."

"Aww, not Isaac." Dogo groaned.

* * *

><p>However much they pleaded, the cubs found themselves being escorted by Isaac, a three-year-old lion to the rose patch. He was cream-colored, with brown ear linings and eyelids, sky-blue eyes, and a black mane and tail. The mane was still growing, so it was somewhat thin. But it was thin regardless.<p>

"Come along, cubs." He said. "The sooner we get to the rose patch, the sooner we get back, what with that lion running around."

The cubs shrugged at this. "We're not really going to the rose patch." Dogo whispered.

Little Rose's eyes widened in confusion. "Nope." He shook his head. "First, we lose Isaac in the tall grass. Then I'll explain later."

"What are you two whispering about?" Isaac asked suddenly.

The cubs jumped, startled. "Oh, nothing, Isaac." Dogo grinned innocently.

"Sure." The lion rolled his eyes. "Well, let's go."

As they walked to the patch, the grass began growing taller. Soon, the cubs could only see Isaac's black tail tuft. "C'mon." Dogo turned to the left; Little Rose followed close behind.

"Well, here we are." Isaac said, unaware that the cubs were gone. "The rose patch. You know, this is where Queen Rose got her name. In fact," He turned to see no one behind him. "What? Dogo? Little Rose?" He furiously looked around. "Dogo! Little Rose!" When he realized they were gone, he swore, "Maahes, they're gone! What am I gonna tell King Scar?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Like I said, Binti and Bora are kinda like Fred and George from Harry Potter; they're mischievous XD**

**How do you think the situation with Little Rose and Dogo is familiar?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**Rowena-Arum: Not hyenas; that's a tad cliche, since it's already used in TLK. Besides, the only hyena (read KotS 1) in the sanctuary was an old one, and is dead. And they'll come later ;)**

**kate: One can only hope.**

**RavageThyCorpse: I decided to do something unique ;)**

**The Soviet Colonel: Right, how stupid of me XD Thank you :)**

**Reldor: Maybe ;3**

**Cool2001: Thanks XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Dogo and Little Rose ran through the tall grass, laughing. "I can't believe that worked!" Dogo exclaimed.

[We lost him!] Little Rose giggled in her mind.

"I am such a genius." Dogo continued smugly, unaware of Little Rose's raised eyebrow. "No one else coulda thought up that plan but me. In fact,"

He never got to finish his sentence; Little Rose tackled him playfully. They went tumbling until she pinned him to the ground on his back. She smirked smugly down at him. [Pinned'ja!]

"Aw, lemme up." Dogo groaned, pushing Little Rose off of him. When she wasn't looking, he tackled her. They went rolling down a small hill, laughing, until Little Rose pinned Dogo on his back again. [Pinned'ja again.]

Rolling his eyes, Dogo pushed her off of him. "Ok, the place we're going to? I heard the senior twins and Minerva talking about it." They began walking through the grass. "Apparently, it's something called a warehouse, built by humans."

Little Rose cocked her head, confused. [Humans? What are humans?]

Noticing his friend's confusion, Dogo explained, "From what I know, humans look like monkeys; they stand on their hind legs, only have hair on the tops of their heads, wear brightly colored leaves, and get this: they don't have a tail!"

Little Rose's jaw dropped. [What? No tail? How is that possible?]

"I know, right?" Dogo laughed. "I think I'd look pretty stupid without my tail." He stood on his hind legs and held his tail in one paw. "Duh, I'm a human!" He declared in a nasally voice. "I walk on my hind legs and don't got a tail!"

Even though there was no sound, Little Rose still made laughing motions. Smiling proudly, Dogo stood back on all fours, and the cubs continued on. They soon came upon a big cave. But it wasn't like any cave they had seen; it was square-shaped, and had holes covered with transparent stone, and there was another stone loosely blocking a hole. This must be the warehouse.

Dogo hung back, a little nervous. Little Rose, however, approached the warehouse bravely, sniffing around curiously. Finding courage, Dogo followed her. "I wonder if there're any humans." He wondered out loud, glancing at square, hollow blocks of wood, each with one side missing.

Little Rose shrugged, looking into one of the squares. It was empty, save for some cobwebs and old, dry grass.

Dogo looked up at the warehouse. "Well, there's only one way to know. Let's go see."

Suddenly, with a growl, Isaac leapt out of nowhere and between Dogo and the cave. "Hold it!" He snapped. "The only caves _you _two will see are the ones back home."

"Aww, nuts!" The red cub pouted as Isaac nudged him back to Little Rose.

"We're _way _too far away from the camp." He continued, looking around nervously.

"Hey look, Little Rose, Joker's scared." Dogo giggled.

"It's _Mister _Joker to you, Redhead!" Isaac snapped. "And I'm serious! There's a rogue lion out here somewhere; we could be in danger!"

"Danger? Ha!" Dogo laughed as he and Little Rose sauntered to the warehouse entrance. "We walk on the wild side. We _laugh_in the face of danger. Ha-ha-ha-HA!" Both cubs laughed.

Suddenly, cruel, deep laughter echoed from inside the warehouse. Gasping, the cubs ran back and hid behind Isaac as a large cheetah stalked out of the warehouse. He was light orange with black spots; there was a large scruff of fur on his back and the back of his neck, like a mane. He had a long tail, round ears, cruel yellow eyes, and unusually long claws.

"Well, it's not often I get visitors." He said to himself, observing the cream lion and brown, gray and red cubs. "Especially not trespassers!"

"We, uh, we weren't trespassing, Mr. Cheetah, sir." Dogo said nervously.

"Hush." Isaac shushed. He turned back to the cheetah. "But he's right. We weren't trespassing; we only lost our way."

"Silence!" The cheetah snapped. "Do _not _interrupt Duma! Lost or not, you came uninvited, so therefore, you are trespassers. And do you know what happens to trespassers?" He flexed his claws as a clue.

"You can't hurt Little Rose!" Dogo snapped bravely. "She's the princess."

"Princess, you say?" Duma asked curiously. "Well, this _is_an especially rare occasion. I'll be sure to give her 'royal' treatment." He laughed at his own joke.

"Run!" Isaac whispered. The cubs tore off. "No! Not that," Duma stopped laughing and turned in the direction the cubs went. "Way."

Growling, Duma glared at the young lion. "I'll deal with _you _later!" He ran off after the cubs.

Growing scared, Isaac ran back to camp to get the first lion that came to mind: Scar.

* * *

><p>Even though Duma was the fastest land animal on Earth, he was an old one, and not as fast as he once was. That, and the cubs were fast as well. They ran through the grass and over fallen trees. As they climbed over a fallen one, Dogo cried out, "Little Rose!"<p>

She looked back and gasped; Dogo's leg was stuck in a hole in the tree, and Duma was coming up fast. "Help!"

Little Rose ran back bravely, pushed Dogo out of the hole, and scratched Duma's face. As she and Dogo continued running, Duma stalled, feeling blood ooze out onto his cheeks. He growled deeply in his throat; now he was _really _mad!

The cubs continued to run until they began to grow tired. They slowed down under a tall tree. They looked at the cheetah stalking them, grinning and chuckling evilly.

Feeling brave, Little Rose stood her ground in front of her best friend. [Please let me roar. Please let me roar!] She opened her mouth and tried to growl, but nothing came out.

"What, did you turn down the volume?" Duma laughed cruelly. "Try again," He taunted. "Come on."

Feeling a little scared, Little Rose opened her mouth again. "ROAARR!" She opened her eyes, surprised.

"What th-" Duma never finished his sentence; from out of nowhere, Scar tackled him, growling loudly. The two big cats slashed, bit and growled at each other while the cubs watched in awe. Isaac came up and pushed them under him between his forelegs.

Finally, Scar managed to pin the cheetah on his back. Duma groaned and pleaded, "Oh please, Sire, spare me, please!"

"Silence!" Scar roared. "If you _ever _come near my daughter or any other cubs again, I won't hesitate to kill you! Now beat it!" He stepped back and swiped at the cheetah. Whimpering, Duma ran away, tail between his legs.

Isaac and the cubs slowly approached the angry lion. "I'm sorry, Sire." He apologized. "It's my fault. I should have kept a better eye on them."

"Yes." Scar agreed. "But this is your first time cub sitting, and you are liable to make mistakes. I trust you will learn in the future?"

"Oh, yes!"

"And anyway, you didn't go against my orders to go anywhere but the rose patch without an adult." He looked down sternly at the cubs, still hiding under Isaac.

They looked guiltily up at him. "I'm sorry, Sire." Dogo muttered.

[Yeah, sorry, Daddy.] Little Rose nodded.

"Let's go home." Scar snapped, leading the way back to camp. Isaac followed close behind, with the cubs in the back.

"I thought you were real brave." Dogo whispered to Little Rose.

Nothing could cheer her up though. She had just disobeyed her father, and knew she was in trouble. And it made her feel awful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I couldn't resist poking fun at us humans XD And when you think about it, we probably DO look funny not having tails to animals who DO have tails.**

**I was going to use a leopard at first, but decided on a cheetah instead. Duma is Swahili for "cheetah" For some reason, I imagine Duma having the voice of Alan Rickman or something. Maybe I'm reading too many Harry Potter fanfics XD**

**BTW, I plan on adding a male sub-canon character soon, but I'm not sure whether to add Mheetu, Chumvi, Malka, or Tojo. I have a pic of them on DA, which shows what they'll look like, and I need votes on who I should add. Whether you're on DA or not, I'd really appreciate who you think I should have :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

**You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.**

**kate: Oh yes, and a grounding. But he's not very hard on her; just a little stern.**

**RavageThyCorpse: I thought that would be one of the times she tried to make a sound, but it failed again. That, and I liked that part from the Lion King XD**

**Reldor: Not this time XD**

**Lord of Beef Dip: Whoa, really? Thank you very much :)**

**Just a little spoiler, yes Simba will appear again. And yes, he is still skeptical about Scar's change, and he will hear about Rose's death. But that is all I am going to say; I don't want to spoil too much.**

**I think what I'll write in that field will be satisfactory ;)**

**Yes, he does; especially now that he appreciates his own cubs more, regardless of gender, appearance or handicaps.**

**True; very true.**

**Don't worry ;D**

**Sam: I'm glad :)**

**Cool2001: I put your vote in, as well as the others on DA :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Even as the sun set, Scar still lead the young lions back to camp. He still couldn't believe they had disobeyed him. _Actually, I can. They're cubs, and cubs are liable to disobey. And anyway, I know now why the situation seemed familiar: Simba and Nala were in the near-exact situation when they were Little Rose and Dogo's age. How could I have not seen that coming? Now I know how Mufasa felt._

He stopped and snapped, "Isaac!"

The cream lion jumped, startled. He had been thinking on how Scar would punish the cubs. He seemed angry; livid, in fact. He knew he wanted to keep the cubs safe, and would be fair, but there was his past to consider.

He trotted in front of Scar and answered nervously, "Y-yes, Sire?"

"Take Dogo to his parents." Scar said patiently. "I have to teach my daughter a lesson."

At those words, Little Rose shrunk down in the grass. Isaac went back up to the cubs and turned to Dogo. "C'mon, Dogo. Little Rose?" He sighed as he gazed at the little cub. "Good luck." He led the red cub all the way to camp. Dogo glanced back at Little Rose only once as she watched them disappear through the grass.

"Rosebud!" Scar snapped, sitting down.

Little Rose flinched at the snap. She was usually only called by her real name, "Rosebud" for one reason: when she was in trouble.

She stood and slowly walked up to her father, sitting by his side, feeling very guilty.

Scar silently counted slowly to ten to calm down. He sighed, "Little Rose, I am _very _disappointed in you."

She nodded solemnly. "You two could have been killed! You disobeyed me, and Isaac." He paused before looking down at her and continuing, "Was it Dogo's plan to go to the warehouse?"

She hesitated before nodding. She didn't want to be a tattletale, but she knew the number one rule her parents taught her: never lie. "Are you sure?" Scar pressed.

She nodded again. "Alright, I was making sure. Little Rose, you know I told you to stay in the camp unless an adult escorts you elsewhere. Do you know why?"

She made to nod, but quickly shook her head. "There is a dangerous rogue lion out there; he is the one who killed your mother. I don't know whom he or she is, but I am taking no chances. I only tell you to stay in camp unless with an adult because I love you; I don't want to lose you. I was very scared today when Isaac told me a cheetah was after you and Dogo."

Little Rose nodded, tears growing. She didn't mean to scare her father. Scar gazed down at her before pulling her to his foreleg. "I know you're sorry." He whispered.

[I _am_.] She thought to herself, hugging Scar's leg. [Real sorry, Daddy.]

They sat there in silence before Scar sighed, "Well, I think a grounding is in order: for one week, you will need to stay with me at all times, and you won't be able to play with your friends."

Little Rose's eyes widened until he continued, "It isn't to be mean; it's to teach you a lesson. After a week, I'll cease the grounding. And when we arrive home, I'll tell Kenya so she'll know to give Dogo his punishment."

Little Rose solemnly nodded. "Good girl. Let's go home." Scar picked her up by the scruff and continued to the camp. She fell asleep along the way, her dreams plagued by that cheetah.

* * *

><p>For the next week, Little Rose tagged alongside her father as punishment; she also couldn't play with Binti, Bora or Dogo. When she spotted them, they'd give her sympathetic looks that she returned with reassuring ones; Dogo often looked apologetic.<p>

Aside from being unable to play with her friends, her punishment wasn't that bad. She enjoyed spending time with Scar, and watching him taught her what she would do when she became queen.

She often wondered how she would be a good queen. She couldn't talk, so how would she give orders? Devil would say how she wouldn't be a good queen because of her handicap. Scar told her to not listen; he wasn't king, or her father. So he didn't know how good a queen she would be. And anyway, Devil kind of scared her. He always shot soft glares at her, as if she did something wrong.

She had heard the stories of how he was in love with her mother, but she chose her father over Devil. She heard of how he tried to separate them; even how Scar accused him of attacking Rose, killing her older brother or sister. And she heard the insults he said about her. She tried not to let them get to her, but it was hard.

One day, she was with Scar while he talked with Minerva. Little Rose loved the old lioness like a grandmother. "So Little Rose got in trouble, hmm?" She asked in slight amusement.

"She and Dogo." Scar corrected. "They wandered away from Isaac and were ambushed by a King Cheetah."

"Duma? He's a crabby old cheetah. He never liked trespassers."

"You knew him?" Scar asked in surprise.

"I've been here a long time, Scar. I don't know him directly, per-say, but I _do_know about him."

"Well, at any rate, Little Rose is still grounded for another few days." Scar said, nodding at the cub sitting beside him. "She must stay with me at all times, and cannot play with the other cubs."

"I understand." Minerva nodded, then she chuckled, "You know, Rose's mother used that same punishment when she was a cub. I remember the first time she got in trouble."

"Oh?" Scar asked, very interested. "What did she do?"

"She thought it'd be funny to hide in the grass when her mother was looking for her. She stayed outside past her bedtime. Then when she came near her, Rose jumped out at her mother. Scared her half to death."

Scar tried to hold it in, but a few chuckles got out. "That doesn't seem like her."

"You didn't know her as a cub."

Little Rose thought this was very funny, but made a note to never do that. She couldn't handle two groundings in a row.

* * *

><p>A week after getting into trouble, Scar told Little Rose her grounding was over. "I hope you learned a lesson, young lioness." He said sternly.<p>

She nodded quickly.

"Good." He smiled. "Just remember to never leave camp unless with a trustworthy adult. Alright?"

She nodded again and nuzzled his leg. "Good girl." He rubbed his paw along her back and nudged her away. "Now you run along and have fun. But remember: stay out of trouble."

Little Rose scampered off to find her friends waiting for her. "Hey, L.R.!" Binti grinned.

"Is your grounding over?" Bora asked.

Little Rose nodded. "How about we play hide-and-seek?" Binti suggested. "Little Rose can be it first."

Everyone nodded, and the twins ran off to hide. Dogo stayed behind. "Little Rose? I…I just wanted to say…I'm sorry I got us in trouble. I should have remembered to never go out of camp, or abandon Isaac." He apologized, shuffling his paws. "It was my fault. I'm sorry."

Little Rose smiled and nodded. "Ok, let's play!"

She covered her eyes as Dogo ran off to hide.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Since I didn't see Simba getting grounded in TLK (which I think he should have been) I decided Scar would give Little Rose one. After all, groundings aren't meant to be mean; they're to teach a lesson. And I think her punishment was a good one.**

**Ok, there are two things I want to announce. One, I've started posting character references on DA, starting with the characters from KotS: ASNW. Some of the characters may have been changed a tad, so those will be good to view; especially if you're having trouble seeing how the characters look. They show how the character looks as a cub, and as an adult, and are saved as PNG files, so their colors will be easily extracted in case people wish to make fanarts.**

**Another thing, so far on the sub-canon character voting, Tojo has two votes, Malka has three, Chumvi has zero, and Mheetu has two. In order for one to be chosen, they need five stars. Until one character has been chosen, the sixth chapter, in which that character will debut will be delayed. Thanks for voting :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**kate: I figured he'd be a bit soft, since he loves his little girl, but is still firm. And no, he isn't up to something; he's really and truly sorry.**

**RavageThyCorpse: Yeah, I figured it would be. And yeah, both she and Dogo learned their lesson.**

**Cool2001: Thank you very much :D**

**Reldor: I know; she's a little darling X3**

**anonymouse: Thank you :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

One Month Later

Out a ways away from camp, Little Rose, Binti and Bora played one of their favorite games while the senior twins, Mildred and Matilda sat nearby. They were both cream with off-white underbellies, chests, throats, snouts, toes, ear linings, and eyelids. They both had brown tail tufts. The only way to tell them apart is their eyes: Mildred had blue eyes, while Matilda had brown. Mildred also had a reputation for being a bigmouth.

Little Rose and Binti stalked Bora from two directions, trying to stay very quiet. Savannah said this was good practice for hunting, and Little Rose wanted to be the best of the best; maybe prove she could be at least a good huntress, if not queen.

In exchange for her lack of speech, her senses of hearing and smell were stronger than average. Her sharp ears picked up movement behind her. She sat up from her crouch and looked over hr shoulder. "Little Rose?" Binti asked curiously, sitting up as well.

"What're you doing?" Bora asked.

Little Rose turned and slowly walked through the grass, sniffing. She smelled a foreign smell, but could tell it was a lion's. But who?

Suddenly, she bumped into something with her head. She jumped backwards, rubbing her head with a paw. When she looked up, a young lion, probably just under three years old was in front of her. He was orange-colored, with a light yellow-orange underbelly, snout and paws, dark and light orange eyelids, dark orange ear linings, a unique black and brown mane, black elbow tufts, a brown tail tuft, a pink nose, and orange eyes, the right being fuzzy, indicating blindness.

The lion shook his head and looked up. He sat up immediately, exclaiming in surprise. Little Rose jumped back, crouching down and baring her teeth. "Whoa, settle down, girl," The lion exclaimed. "I ain't gonna hurt you!"

Binti and Bora trotted up, calming Little Rose. "What's up, Little Rose?" Bora asked.

"Is this lion bothering you?" Binti scowled at the stranger.

"What is she, a princess?" The male snapped.

"Yes, she is." The twins nodded immediately.

His eyes widened slightly. "You're serious?"

"As serious as ever." The twins nodded again; Little Rose nodded as well.

"Why don't you let her talk?"

"She can't." Binti explained.

"She's mute." Bora added.

"Since birth."

"...Oh." The lion said. "I...I didn't know." He bowed his head to Little Rose. "I'm very sorry, your majesty."

Little Rose rolled her eyes. [Maahes, why does everyone have to call me, "Your majesty"?]

The lion didn't seem to notice her exasperation. "My name is Malka; I was brought here from the Pridelands."

Binti and Bora's ears perked up. "The Pridelands?" Binti said.

Bora turned to Little Rose. "Isn't your dad from there?"

She nodded. "Really?" Malka asked, interested. "Who? Someone I know?"

"He's the king here; his name is Scar." Binti explained.

Malka's eyes widened. "Scar?" He whispered. "Is he a brown lion with a black mane, green eyes, and a scar down across the left eye?"

All three cubs nodded. "Yes, that's him." Bora said.

A scowl appeared on the young lion's face. "I _hate_ him!" He exclaimed angrily. "He was an awful king! He banished me when I was only six months old! I had to fend for myself! That's how I lost sight in my right eye!"

The cubs' eyes widened. "Well…I'm sorry you had to go through that." Binti said quietly. "But…Scar's not like that anymore."

"He's changed." Binti nodded.

"Changed? Hah! Like I'd ever believe that." Malka scoffed. "He's just a two-faced, no good, lying, murdering,"

"Hey! If you don't believe us, come and see for yourself!" Binti snapped.

"And stop insulting him!" Bora added.

Little Rose nodded, huffing through her nose and scowling.

"Fine, I'll go." Malka rolled his eyes.

Binti turned and led the way to the twins. "Mildred! Matilda! There's a new lion!"

"He's from the Pridelands!" Bora added, bouncing around.

"Like Scar!"

"That's _King_ Scar." Mildred corrected gently.

"Is it true?" Matilda asked Malka. "Are you from the Pridelands?"

"Do you know Scar?"

"Yeah, I know him." Malka scowled. "I wish I didn't though."

The senior twins exchanged confused looks. "Ooookaaay, let's go." Mildred stood, and she and Matilda lead the cubs and adolescent to camp.

"By the way, I'm Binti." The blue-eyed cub said.

"And I'm Bora." The orange-eyed one added. "You already know Little Rose."

"What happened to Bora's ear?" Malka asked, noticing her left ear was missing.

"Oh, Binti dared me to go near the crocodile hole." Bora explained, acting as though it was no big deal.

"We didn't know the old crocodile was there." Binti added.

"Got me, he did."

"Only took her ear though."

Malka glanced at Little Rose. "Do they…always talk like this? You know, one after the other?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Soon they came into the camp. Seeing Scar, Little Rose ran forward, rubbing against his forelegs. "Well, if it isn't my little princess." He smiled, butting heads affectionately with her. "Did you have fun?"<p>

She nodded and gestured at the other lions. When he saw Malka, his eyes widened. "M-Malka? Is that you?"

The young lion scowled darkly. "It's been a while, _Scar_."

"Indeed." He nodded. Little Rose rubbed around his foreleg and sat under him, smiling up at him. He ran his paw along her back as he continued, "When did you come?"

"Several hours ago." Malka answered shortly. "You?"

"About two years ago; give or take a month."

"So you've been fooling these good lions for two years."

Scar raised one eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"C'mon, Scar, I'm not stupid. I know how you really are: selfish, murderous, and greedy."

Those words stung Scar; especially when he knew he was once those qualities. "Yes, I was." He sighed, ashamed. "But I am no longer any of them."

Malka rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Very well, don't. I respect that, especially considering our past. Since I know you, I invite you to join our pride. Here, you have good food, and someone to talk to."

"If you're trying to fool me into thinking you've changed, it isn't working." Malka said stubbornly. "I'll be watching you thought, and when you slip up, I'll be there."

Scar listened with a neutral face; Little Rose, however, was glaring murder at the lion. If looks could kill, he'd be burnt to a crisp. [You can't talk to my daddy that way!] She longed to yell. But she settled for giving him death glares.

"If you aren't careful, that look shall freeze on your face." Scar chuckled.

Little Rose bent her head back and grinned. "Much better." He licked her forehead before nudging her away. "Why don't you go and play?"

Nodding, she bounded towards her friends, sending a glare back at Malka. She only knew him for ten minutes, and she already didn't like him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, the votes are in. The new character is...Malka :D Nearly everyone on here wanted him, and he got (over) five votes, so he wins :D**

**When drawing him, I forgot the black tufts on his ears, and instead, gave him elbow tufts; like Kovu and Scar. Also, it adds some of my own details to him :)**

**I had Bora lose her ear to make her more like George from Harry Potter, who also lost his left ear. But don't worry, I'm not killing off Binti ;) (sorry for any DH spoilers ^^;)**

**I decided to have Malka antagonistic against Scar because the older lion banished him from the pride when he was young. I had a little trouble with his age, but I think I got a good one.**

**BTW, are any of my reviewers on DA? I know some people, like RavageThyCorpse and Alu-In-Chains are (they're my DA friends :3) If anyone else is on DA, I have KotS art and more; I'm known as DarkraixCresselia. The link to my DA profile is in my FF profile.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**kate: No he doesn't. And Little Rose doesn't like anyone who insults her daddy.**

**Cool2001: Yeah, some lions aren't very forgiving. Thanks :)**

**Reldor: He's not insane, just stubborn.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

For the next few days, Malka avoided Scar at all costs. He couldn't believe the lion was still alive. Or was king of a pride; and had a daughter to boot! He heard that the brown lion's mate had died a month and a half ago. Well good! Now he knew how it felt to lose a loved one. Not that any family of Malka's were murdered by Scar. But according to the brown male lion, Kafil, Scar had been the one to murder Mufasa.

"And you trust him?" Malka had asked, horrified. "Don't you see he's deceiving you?"

"If he is, he's been doing quite well." Kafil only laughed. Then he turned serious. "But Scar has honestly changed. After all, he fell in love. He cherishes his daughter, and grieved deeply for Rose. We all did. But none more so than Scar. He was heartbroken. He loved her, Malka. With all of his heart-"

"He doesn't have a heart." Malka interjected.

"Let me finish." Kafil frowned sternly. "He loved her so very much. It pained him to have her ripped away from him. You may think he deserves it for all of the crimes he committed, but in reality, he didn't deserve her death. He's changed, and there is proof. Just open your eyes." On that note, he left, shaking his head. _Some lions are so stubborn, I swear to Maahes._

This wasn't enough proof for Malka though. He was convinced Scar was faking it. And he felt it was his duty to warn anyone who would listen.

He had no such luck though. Kafil's sister, his mate, their daughters, the twins and their children, even the old lioness believed Scar had changed. Of course, only the red lion, Devil, supported him. "He stole Rose from me. I was deeply in love with her, mind you, but She fell for that blasted _Scar_. And if that weren't enough, produced a mute cub, unfit for the throne."

While Malka didn't like Scar, he felt calling Little Rose "unfit for the throne" was a bit harsh. Just because she couldn't talk didn't mean she wouldn't be a good queen.

Speaking of the cub, he didn't know how he couldn't see she was his daughter when he first saw her. She looked like him so much; she had his main fur colors, his nose, tail tuft, cheeks, eyes, she even had scars down across her left eye, although that wasn't genetic. The only things different about her were her underbelly, chest, throat, snout, ear linings, eyelids, and that her snout was a little thicker. She got those qualities from her mother.

And he simply couldn't how he kept her for the past two and a half months. This was part of his fake changing, of course, but how? Especially since she was female, and couldn't talk. Each time Malka saw Scar walking with Little Rose weaving around his legs, or him sitting with her snuggled against his foreleg, or him gently grooming her while she squirmed, it puzzled him further.

* * *

><p>About a week after Malka first joined the pride, he began to feel ill. He only had a sore throat and stuffy nose, so he dismissed it as a cold. When he mentioned it to the senior twins, however, Mildred's eyes widened. "Uh oh. The last time a lion had those symptoms, she passed away via a deadly fever. That was Rose's mother; Little Rose's grandmother."<p>

"Mildred!" Matilda scolded. "Can't you keep your big mouth shut for a minute?"

Malka told himself to brush this away, but couldn't help but feel worried.

Sure enough, in about an hour, he felt a little warm. He laid in the shade to try and cool down. It didn't work. He crawled to the pond and began lapping up water greedily. Glancing to the left at a noise, he saw Little Rose standing beside him, looking at him curiously. "What do _you _want?" He scowled weakly.

Little Rose wasn't intimidated. Even though she didn't like this lion, as he insulted her father, she knew something was wrong, and didn't deny that she was a little worried. She walked forward and put her nose against his forehead. After a second or two, she backed away, looking startled. She ran into Minerva's cave. Luckily, the old lioness was in there. "Little Rose? What's wrong?" She asked.

Little Rose just tugged Minerva's tail with her mouth and darted out of the cave. "Alright, I'm coming." When Minerva followed Little Rose, she found her by Malka, who was crouched by the pond. Little Rose looked scared.

"Malka? Is something wrong?" Minerva asked.

"I'm, I'm fine." He coughed. In reality, he felt awful.

Raising one eyebrow, Minerva licked Malka's forehead. "You're burning up!"

Malka's ears perked up. "Mildred said Rose's mother died of a deadly fever preceded by a sore throat and stuffy nose."

Minerva shook her head. "Oh, Mildred, you and your runaway mouth." She muttered.

"So…so it's true?"

"Yes, but hopefully we'll stop it in its tracks this time." She nudged Malka to his feet and herded him into her cave. The commotion attracted the rest of the lions. "What is it?" Mildred asked.

"It's the Deadly Fever." Minerva answered. "Alright, I'm out of lavender. Someone needs to get some in order for Malka to survive."

Little Rose jumped up, but Scar said, "I'll go." Against Malka's confused look, he continued, "There is lavender by Rose's mother's grave. But that's the only place I know of."

"She would want you to take some." Minerva said. "She would never turn down a lion in need. But please at least leave some."

Nodding, Scar ran out. Little Rose made to follow, but Mildred stepped on her tail. "You warned Minerva of Malka's fever." She said gently. "You've done all you could."

"Why don't you cubs go and play?" Matilda asked. "We'll take care of Malka."

"Mildred, Matilda, I need water." Minerva said. "Fetch some pond water in the old tortoise shell."

Nodding, the twins ran out. Minerva smiled at the worried cubs and said, "They're right. You cubs needn't worry. Run along and amuse yourselves. Malka will be fine."

Reluctantly at first, the cubs left. "Even though Malka was a jerk to Scar, I hope he'll be ok." Binti said.

"What if he isn't?" Bora asked. "Rose's mother didn't survive the Deadly Fever. What if Malka dies? What if we catch it? What if-"

"You worry too much, Bora." Dogo said, amused. "The grownups will take care of him. Minerva can fix anything."

"Well, what about Rose's mother?" Bora challenged.

Dogo didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Scar ran to the headstones, and quickly located Rose's mother's, surrounded by purple flowers. He paused and bowed his head. "These are needed." He murmured. Then he grabbed a bunch in his teeth, pulled them out of the ground, and ran back to camp.<p>

When he entered Minerva's cave, Malka was drinking from the tortoise shell full of water. Minerva looked up. "Oh, good! You got the lavender!" She exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "Give it here."

Scar dropped the lavender at Minerva's feet. "Thank you." She nodded. She grabbed a strand in her teeth and put it in front of Malka. "Chew the flowers." She ordered. "Then swallow."

Nodding, Malka bit off the flowers and began chewing them, grimacing at the taste. Then he swallowed them, shuddering. "Did I say you may stop?" Minerva asked sternly. "Eat two more strands."

Groaning, Malka did as he was told. "Good. Now everyone, get out of here. Malka needs his rest."

Everyone exited, but Malka called out weakly, "Scar…wait."

Raising one eyebrow confused, Scar paused and looked back. "Yes?"

"Wh-why?"

Scar was even more confused. "Why…what?"

"You know. Why are you helping me? I know you-"

"Didn't change, I know. I've already heard it enough times." Scar sighed sadly. "Malka, why can't you just accept that I've changed? I am not tricking anyone; I am being sincere. You may not believe it, and I don't blame you. You never gave me a chance to say something. Malka, for banishing you when you were too young…I am truly sorry. I would have never done it now." Not knowing what else to say, he continued out of the cave, leaving Malka to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I thought since Malka didn't believe Scar had changed, and thought he was tricking everyone, he'd try and warn the pride. Of course, this is foolish. The whole pride has know Scar for two years; the cubs (Binti, Bora, Dogo, and Little Rose) for all of their lives.**

**I added Malka getting sick for the drama. This is the same disease that killed Rose's mother. Also, the symptoms were inspired by my favorite non-Disney villain, Thrax (I swear, I think I have a crush on him X3) He causes a disease that gives people a runny nose, a stuffy throat, then a fever up to 108. Because of this, the lions call it the Deadly Fever.**

**The use of lavender was from the Warriors cats series; they use lavender to treat fevers. I don't know how though, but I assume they eat it.**

**Making Malka sick also gave a reason for Scar to help, and to prove to Malka that he's changed. But will it work?**

**In unrelated news, we got a new kitty :D Someone dumped a four-month-old kitten on our property. He's friendly (and LOVES getting petted) so we kept him. He's an orange tabby with golden eyes. We named him Phineas (my mom's idea XD) Our older cat, who normally chases off other cats, tolerates him. Key word being "tolerate" To see Phineas, I have a vid of him on my YouTube account; I'm known as GrovyleFan1995. However, I'll try and get some good pictures to post on DA.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**kate: Actually, he's not quite out of the woods yet. And they aren't friends...yet ;)**

**Cool2001: Perhaps ;)**

**Reldor: I guess it was :)**

**Rowena-Arum: I thought of that too XD Thanks :) I'm glad too.**

**RavageThyCorpse: Very true; that's what I intended. I know! He's such a little darling X3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

For the rest of the day, Minerva worked hard at healing Malka. His fever rose steadily throughout the day. Because she was worried it would spread, she limited his visitors. Scar was a frequent one, helping Minerva. Malka protested at first, but Minerva hushed him sternly.

Binti also visited, and told him all of her favorite stories and tricks. She didn't quite forgive him for insulting Scar though. "Everyone's known Scar for the past two years." She said. "And Bora, Dogo, Little Rose, and I have known him our whole lives. He's never hurt anyone unless he had a good reason to. Like Rose's murderer."

"Didn't she just fall in the Rock Pit?" Malka asked.

Binti shook her head. "No, Scar believes Rose was pushed in. She never went near the Rock Pit. She was always telling us it was dangerous. Anyway, Scar said when he finds the lion who killed her, he's gonna make them pay…whatever that means."

That morning, miraculously, Malka's fever broke. He was up and running again soon. The first thing he did was try and find Scar, in order to get something that had been growing on his chest off. He found the lion playing with Little Rose. He was crouched down in front of her, jerking to the side when she tried to run around him. Even though she couldn't laugh, her wide smile and squinted eyes showed it clearly. Scar was smiling, narrowing his eyes playfully.

Finally, Scar began running off. Little Rose followed behind, bouncing. When Scar stopped, she leapt at his head, causing him to fall on his back. She was lying across his throat, tugging at his ear with her mouth. All the while, he was laughing.

Malka was amazed. He never saw Scar laugh and play with his cub; not even with Nuka. He really _had_ changed.

Hating to interrupt, he cleared his throat. Scar and Little Rose looked up at him. The little cub scowled cutely, narrowing her eyes, pursing her lips as though she tasted something sour, wrinkling her nose, and pinning her ears back. It didn't look quite like Scar's, so she must have got it from Rose.

Scar nudged Little Rose off of his neck and sat up. "Good morning, Malka." He said politely. "I see you are feeling better."

"Yes." Malka nodded. "I am. Minerva is a miracle worker."

"Indeed. Speaking of Minerva, is she coming out?"

"She was asleep when I awoke, and I didn't want to wake her."

"I see." Scar nodded.

Malka shuffled his paws nervously. _Here goes nothing._ "That's not the real reason I wanted to talk. I just wanted to say…Scar…I'm sorry."

At Scar's raised eyebrow, he continued, "It was wrong of me to assume you hadn't changed, and to try and turn the pride against you."

"I understand your reasons for doing so." Scar said.

"Yes, well, I see now you've changed; immensely. So, if you're willing to start fresh, I am as well."

A smile slowly grew on Scar's face. "I'd like that very much, Malka."

Malka smiled widely. "That's great, Sc-uh, I mean, your majesty."

Scar chuckled. "I was never one for 'your majesty'. 'My king', 'Sire', or simply 'Scar' shall suffice."

"Very well…Scar."

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, Minerva had still not gotten up. Little Rose bounced into her cave in case she was still asleep. Sure enough, she found the old lioness curled up in the back. As she trotted up to her, Little Rose felt something wasn't right. As she approached her slowly, she noticed she didn't seem to be breathing. She just lay there, asleep…or <em>was<em> she asleep?

Little Rose walked around to Minerva's face and nudged her snout. [Minerva? Are you ok?]

She didn't move. Little Rose nudged her again, growing scared. Finally she tugged on her ear with her mouth. Then she realized Minerva wasn't sleeping after all; she was dead.

Little Rose turned around and tried to yell for help, [Help! Somebody! Anybody.] But nothing came out. She sniffled as tears began growing in her eyes. [Help.] Crying, she crawled back to Minerva and snuggled next to her head.

That was where Scar found her when it was bedtime. He found her in Minerva's cave curled up next to her. "Little Rose?" He asked. The cub turned towards him. To his surprise, she had dried tearstains on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" He whispered.

Little Rose stood up and tugged on Minerva's ear to show. Scar walked around to her front and sniffed her. Then he held his ear near her mouth. She wasn't breathing. As he sat back with a slightly horrified expression, Little Rose grabbed his foreleg in a hug, crying again. He held her close as tears grew in his own eyes. "Oh, Minerva." He sighed with sadness.

* * *

><p>That night, they held a funeral for Minerva. They dug a grave for her, rolled a stone from the Rock Pit for a headstone, and found some small brightly colored stones for decoration as well. Matilda rolled Minerva into the grave and said, "Tonight, our medicine and sha-lioness, Minerva, has passed on, joining the Spirits of the Past. She was a good, wise lioness. She cared for each and every one of us as though we were cubs. Let us not remember her in sadness, but happiness."<p>

Everyone said their pieces about Minerva. When it came to Malka, he took a deep breath. "Minerva cared for me when I caught the Deadly Fever, even though I was disrespectful to the king. She helped me, and for that, I am grateful. I will never forget her."

Everyone took turns kicking dirt into the hole until only a mound of dirt was left. Scar, Kafil and Malka rolled the stone into place, and circled it with the smaller stones. After sitting in silence some more, they began to talk. "Who will be the next medicine lioness?" Malka asked.

"I will." Everyone turned to Matilda. "I was Minerva's assistant, so it is my duty. And anyway…I think I'm ready."

"Is there any sort of ceremony?" Scar asked.

"Not much; I have to sit on top of the Tall Rock and stay awake all night, so I better get ready." She left to prepare.

"I don't think I could be a medicine lioness." Mildred remarked. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Minerva was able to do it." Malka said. "And I'm sure Matilda will as well."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I decided it'd be cute showing Scar playing with Little Rose :3**

**Looks like Malka's seen the error of his ways :)**

**I decided Minerva was getting old, so she passed on, so to speak. She died peacefully in her sleep. RIP Minerva.**

**Also, the King of the Sanctuary has a fangroup on DeviantART :D I...I accidentally spelled Sanctuary without a C. I swear, I didn't realize until I already finished the form! I am such a dope *facepalm* But you can easily find it in my profile. I'm proud of how the avatar came out, simple as it is :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**kate: Yeah it is. She was good friends with everyone; everyone's sad about her death.**

**Reldor: Thank you :D Are you R3ldor? You can join the King of the Sanctuary group if you'd like :)**

**Cool2001: Nothing killed her, necessarily; she died of old age. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

One Week Later...

Little Rose crawled out from under her father's paw and walked to the entrance of the cave, poking her head out from under the bush. It was still dark outside, but was gradually lighting up. Smiling, she turned and ran back to Scar. She climbed onto his side and began jumping around, giggling silently at his groans. Finally, she jumped down and head-butted him in the chin, finally earning his sleepy attention. She scowled at him. [Daddy, you promised!]

Remembering, Scar sighed sleepily, "Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up."

Smiling widely, Little Rose ran out of the cave as her father yawned widely. He stood and stretched. Then he exited the cave to find Little Rose sitting a few feet away, fidgeting. "Anxious, are we?" He smirked.

She only crouched down and ran to the hills. "Alright, I'm coming. Hold your zebras." As he walked after her, he recognized the hill as the hill where he and Rose had first watched the sunset together, and gazed at the stars. He remembered it as though it were yesterday...

_Scar gazed up at the stars. He hadn't seen them like this for so long. Back when he was ruling the Pridelands, the nights were always pitch-black, as if the Great Kings were hiding the stars. "She's up there, you know." Rose said, breaking the silence. At Scar's confused look, she continued, "My mother. She believed when lions die, they become spirits. You can't see them, but they're there."_

_"My pride had a similar analogy." Scar said. "But we believed that when lions die, they become stars in the night sky."_

_"Hmmm." Rose hummed. "That makes sense...do you suppose all lions become stars, regardless of tradition?"_

_After thinking about it, Scar shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps."_

"Oh, Rose," Scar sighed sadly. "I miss you so much. Everyone does. I wish you could be here with us." He sat on the hill next to Little Rose, who had her emerald-green eyes on the horizon. "You know, your mother and I used to watch the sunset and stargaze on this very hill."

She perked her ears up curiously. "Mm-hmm." Scar nodded. Soon, the sun rose up over the horizon, bathing everything in an orange glow. "Look, Little Rose. Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

[Wow.] Little Rose whispered silently.

"A king or queen's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun." Scar continued, remembering the lessons his mother had given him, should his father decide he could rule alongside his brother. "One day, Little Rose, the sun will set on my time here. And it will rise with you as the new queen." He smiled down at her, chuckling at her awed expression. "Of course, there is more to ruling a kingdom than just getting your way all of the time." He concluded as he stood and began walking down the hill.

Little Rose trotted ahead of him and gasped, smiling widely. [There's more?]

"Rosebud." Scar chided, laughing. He led her through the plains, watching as the antelope bounded through the grass. "Everything you see exists in a delicate balance." He continued. "As queen, you'll need to understand that balance, and respect every living creature, from the little beetle, to the tall giraffe. This is because when we die, while our souls become stars, our bodies become the grass. And our prey eat the grass." He smiled down at Little Rose. "And so, we are all connected, in the great Circle of Life." He concluded, looking off into the distance.

When Little Rose looked up, she saw thin, stiff vines running across the air, connected to short, leafless trees in the ground. "These are the boundaries separating us from the rest of Africa." Scar explained, sitting.

Curious, Little Rose slowly approached them, sniffing the vines. When she touched them with her nose, a shock ran through her body. Jumping in fright, she ran back and hid behind Scar.

He chuckled amused. "That was more or less my reaction to them. They are called the electric borders for a reason. They protect us. Nobody comes in; nobody goes out."

Little Rose was glad for that. Those shocking vines were able to keep out aggressive lions; especially that lion called Simba, who her father said might hurt her badly should he find out who her father was. She had heard stories of her cousin. She knew what her father had done to her uncle. But she knew he was sorry, and had changed. She believed that, no matter how much Malka had tried to convince the pride otherwise.

She came out from behind Scar and nuzzled his leg. He nuzzled her face with his snout lovingly, licking her cheek. When he stopped, Little Rose saw something bright in the grass. She crouched down and began slowly stalking towards it. Scar pressed her backside down gently and whispered, "Stay low to the ground. Try to quiet your breathing."

Crouching as low as she could, and breathing softly, she continued to stalk towards the object. When she was close enough, she pounced up and at it.

It was a purple hornbill. When it saw the cub, it turned around and screamed with fright. Little Rose landed on the bird, making her fall back on the dirt. "Oh, please spare me!" She cried. "Please, don't kill me!"

Scar stood up beside Little Rose. "Well done, Little Rose." He smiled. "Now that you've accomplished your mission, you may let the bird go." He turned to said bird as Little Rose backed away. "I apologize for the scare. I was teaching my daughter to be queen, and she saw you. I suppose she wished to practice her pouncing skills."

The hornbill stood up and brushed herself off. She was a soft purple with a white front. Her sharp bill and feet were yellow-orange, her eyes and eyebrows were dark blue, and her long, pointed tail feathers, eyelids, and long head feathers were dark purple. Her head feathers went up and curled down. There was a red heart on each of her tail and head feathers, the tips of her tail feathers and wings were blue, and between the blue and purple on her wings were red stripes.

"Teaching her to be queen?" She asked. "Then you must be the king of this place."

"Indeed, I am." Scar nodded. "I am Scar, king of the sanctuary. This is my daughter, Princess Rosebud; formally known as Little Rose."

"Scar?" The hornbill whispered. "You wouldn't have happened to once live at Pride Rock, would you?"

"Why, yes I did."

"Oh, excuse me! I've forgotten my manners!" The hornbill exclaimed, slightly flustered. "My name is Zoe. You may know my father; one Zazu?"

"Zazu?" Scar said, surprised. "Your father is Zazu? I did know him. We didn't like each other, but we knew each other."

"Father's mentioned that." Zoe nodded. "I myself left the Pridelands about a day ago."

"So you know what's been going on at Pride Rock?" Scar asked curiously.

"Yes I have." Zoe nodded. "After you left, Simba became king. He searched the Elephant Graveyard, but couldn't find hide nor hair of you. So he assumed you had died. Zira and her clan still lived in the Pridelands, but Zira grew antagonistic against Simba, because she got the idea in her head that he killed you. Well, several months later, Simba had a son named Kopa. Looked just like Simba, only he had Nala's tail tuft. He was to be the next king. Zira was furious. She wanted revenge on Simba for him 'killing you'. So…she killed Kopa.

"Because of this, Zira and her clan were banished. Everyone; even Nuka, Vitani and Kovu. Several months later, Simba had another cub; a daughter named Kiara. He was very protective of her because of what happened to her brother. From what I heard from Father, she went wandering off and met up with Kovu. Their parents found them, and had a bit of a spat. Nobody was hurt though.

"I left because I was suffocating from Father teaching me to become majordomo. I didn't exactly want to be one, but he insisted. 'It's tradition'. Blah-blah-blah." Zoe made a talking motion with her right wing. "So after the incident with the cubs, I left. The next day, I stopped for a rest, and your cub pounced on me. And here we are."

"I see." Scar nodded. It was amazing what had happened for the past two years. "How old is Kiara?"

"A little older than Little Rose, I know that." Zoe answered.

"So she must have been born about three months ago." Scar said to himself.

"So, what has happened with you?"

Scar proceeded to explain everything that had happened; from meeting and falling in love with Rose, to Little Rose's birth, Rose's death, and Malka coming to the sanctuary.

By the time he was finished, Zoe's eyes were wide. "Oh…oh my. I never thought…I-I am so very sorry about your mate. You must have loved her dearly."

"I did." Scar nodded solemnly. "I did, and still do."

"I dearly hope you catch the brute who took her from you!" She snapped. "Murderers like that don't deserve to live…no offense."

Scar shook his head. "Well, at any rate, we've needed help with Little Rose."

"Did she get into trouble again?" She smirked at the princess, causing her to giggle silently.

"No, not that sort of help. It's her handicap. It's not an issue now, but more lions may come, and she may be alone when she meets them. Not to mention her future as queen."

"Hmmm." Zoe hummed in thought. "How about this: when Little Rose is older, and the murderer is caught, or you trust her enough to take care of herself while she is alone, I'll accompany her, and help to answer questions for her; such as introducing her."

"That is actually a very good idea." Scar nodded. "Thank you, Zoe."

"It is my pleasure, Sire." She smiled, bowing. "You know, you're different from what Father told me of you. Perhaps it's because he doesn't know you've changed."

"Probably." Scar nodded. "We never got along anyway. I always thought he was a…well…"

"A proud, pompous, featherbrain?" Zoe finished. "I know; I did too."

Scar chuckled; he liked this young bird already.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I thought it'd be a good idea to show Scar teaching Little Rose about the Circle of Life. I theorize his mother, Uru, told him about it since his father, Ahadi, was too busy with Mufasa.**

**Zoe, Zazu's daughter, was an OC I came up with when I was still developing GU's plot. I decided to use the daughter of Zazu because no one's done that, as far as I know; they've used lion cubs, Timon and Pumbaa, maybe even a hyena. I'll post a reference sheet of her on DA soon.**

**I thought it'd be interesting to see Zoe is as annoyed with her father as Scar was XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**Reldor: Yeah, she's a spunky girl XD She'll be living in the sanctuary, so unfortunately, she won't be able to.**

**The Soviet Colonel: Thank you :)**

**kate: Yeah, she's a bit like her dad :)**

**Cool2001: Thanks XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

It was several days after Zoe made herself at home. Scar made it clear that no one was to hurt her. He told the pride she would be able to help with Little Rose's handicap by helping to answer questions and introduce her to new lions. Everyone agreed immensely; they were delighted Little Rose finally had someone who could help her…well, almost everyone.

Devil couldn't care either way. For all he cared, Little Rose could just sit around and do nothing. That was all she was good for. She may become a huntress, but she could never be queen in his eyes.

Anyway, he sometimes couldn't bear to look at the cub. When he saw her smile, he saw Rose; his beloved Rose, who was never his. When he saw the cub's eyes, however, he saw Scar, his forever rival.

Unaware of Devil's secret hatred for her, Little Rose was a happy cub. She and her best friends spent the days with Zoe, helping her get to know the cub. She learned what Little Rose liked, what she disliked, and how she may react to a certain situation.

She also saw a great deal of friendship between Little Rose and Dogo. The twins often said he liked her. "She's all he talks about." Binti said.

"We're not saying we're jealous, though." Bora assured.

"It's just funny to see him talking about her."

"We think he's got a crush on her."

"Of course, he always denies it." Binti rolled her eyes.

"But we know the truth." They concluded simultaneously.

Zoe laughed. She liked the twins. She also saw Dogo's affection for Little Rose. Her father often talked of cases of that; one good example had been Simba and Nala. And look at them now.

Now, Scar was walking with Little Rose through the savannah again. Little Rose looked at every little thing, and pounced on every bug. She tried to catch little lizards, but they were always too fast. Scar chuckled at her frustrated expression. "Don't worry, little princess," He said, laying down and rubbing her head with his paw. "You'll be an excellent huntress someday. Just like your mother."

Smiling proudly, Little Rose began to wander around, exploring. "Don't wander off too far." Scar called out.

Nodding, she continued on. Soon she found the electric borders again. She sat down and just stared off into the distance. It didn't look any different outside of the sanctuary than it did inside. But her father said there was a tall rock called Pride Rock, where he used to live. He told her all kinds of stories about it, and about her uncle, Mufasa, and her cousin, Simba.

She always wanted to see the Pridelands. Scar said her mother did as well. Now that she was with the Spirits of the Past, she may visit whenever she wished. Little Rose hoped her mother met with the cub's Uncle Mufasa, and grandparents, Uru and Ahadi, and told them how much Scar had changed. If only she could tell Little Rose's cousin, Simba.

A rustle in the grass snapped Little Rose out of her thoughts. She stood up, arched her back, extended her black claws, and bared her teeth. A young cub about her age came out. She had a peach pelt, with a cream underbelly, chest, throat, snout and toes, cream and brown eyelids, brown ear linings, a pink nose, a brown tail tuft, and reddish-brown eyes. She smiled friendlily. "Hi. I'm Kiara."

Little Rose relaxed, and just smiled in response. "What's _your_ name?" Kiara asked. When Little Rose didn't answer, she frowned, "What's the matter? Can'tcha talk?"

Little Rose shook her head. Kiara's eyes widened, and her ears perked up curiously. "Really?"

Little Rose nodded. "Oh…can you play?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded, crouching down and wagging her tail. She snapped her teeth, grinning. Kiara giggled and crouched down, jumping around and growling playfully. Suddenly, a large lion appeared behind her, roaring loudly. It was a male. He was golden brown, with a cream underbelly, chest, snout, toes, and eyelids, brown ear linings, a full red mane and tail, and reddish brown eyes. He stood over Kiara, glaring at Little Rose, who cringed back in fright.

Then, Scar leapt up so he was standing over her and roared loudly as well. He glared at the golden lion through the electric borders. "Scar." The young male scowled.

"Simba." Scar growled back. Little Rose's eyes widened. This was her cousin, Simba? Scar glanced down at her and said, "I see you've met my daughter, Little Rose. Remember when Kafil said she was just opening her eyes, and Rose wished for me to be the first thing she saw?"

Simba's ears perked up curiously. "This is your daughter?" He curled his nose slightly. "I see she takes after you; especially the scar, seeing how scars aren't even genetic."

"Yes, except for one unfortunate thing: she cannot speak. She is mute."

Simba kept an emotionless expression. "I see. So, where is her mother?"

Scar noticeably cringed as his heart was pained momentarily. "About two months ago…she…I found her injured in the Rock Pit. She…she didn't make it."

Simba's eyes widened, but then they hardened. "Well, now you know how it feels to find someone you love lying dead! Now you know how it feels to have someone you love dearly ripped away from you!"

"I know bloody well how it feels!" Scar roared. "And I know! It feels awful!" He took a deep breath to calm himself. "There doesn't go a day I don't miss her dearly. She saw through my hard shell, and shattered it, changing me for the better. When I find the lion who took her from me, they will pay!"

"Surely it was an accident?" Simba asked.

"No." Scar shook his head. "I just know someone pushed her in." He looked down at Kiara, who looked back at him, frightened. "This is Kiara, I presume?"

"Yes." Simba answered, then his ears perked up. "How did you know?"

"A little bird told me." Scar answered simply. "I presume Nala is Kiara's mother?"

"Yes." Simba growled.

Nodding, Scar smiled kindly at his grandniece. Seeing he didn't mean any harm, she smiled back. Glancing from her to his uncle, Simba finally said, "I think we've outstayed our welcome."

"Indeed." Scar said as Simba picked Kiara up by the scruff. "Oh, and Simba?" The young lion paused as Scar looked at him sympathetically. "I'm so sorry about Kopa. You may not know it, but I know how it feels to lose a cub. But you're lucky. You had Kopa a few months after his birth; Rose and I lost our cub before it was born. We never knew whether it was a boy or girl, or what it even looked like."

Simba just stared at his uncle before turning and walking through the savannah.

Scar sighed and looked down at Little Rose, raising one eyebrow at her guilty expression. "So, you think you're in trouble, hm?"

She nodded. "Well, I did tell you to not wander off, but I only told you to not wander off too far. And you didn't; I could see your tail tuft through the grass."

Little Rose finally smiled. "At any rate, it was time you met your cousin anyway. I am only sorry you had to meet him that way. For now, it is time we got home as well." He nudged her and led her back to camp. She trotted along, smiling. He chuckled and walked faster. This only made her start running. Laughing, Scar ran alongside her. The lion and his cub raced all the way to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I thought it'd be cute that Dogo liked Little Rose, but always denied it :3 Of course, our friends, Binti, Bora and Zoe, know better than that.**

**I decided a good way for Little Rose to meet her cousin, Simba, would to first run into her cousin-once-removed (I think that's how it goes): Kiara :D I thought it was cute how she asked what Little Rose's name was, and when she didn't answer, she asked, "What's the matter? Can'tcha talk?" I know, the scene is like the one between Simba and Zira, but I made it different: Scar wasn't nearly as upset with Kiara running into Little Rose, he wasn't hostile like Zira was, and he was definitely friendlier. I also thought since he changed, he'd feel sorry for Simba about what happened to Kopa; especially when he lost a cub himself.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**Reldor: He's pretty stubborn :( Sadly, Devil still isn't a fan of cubs, even his own, so he doesn't really care much. Of course, this is how he feels when they're _cubs_.**

**kate: I'm glad you liked that :)**

**Sam: Thanks :D I've really improved on my writing over the past two years I've been on here (I joined Dec 27, 2010) Everyone has their own talents :) Unfortunately, I prefer not to take requests, as I tend to get easily distracted. Sorry ^^;**

**GokaiMaster: Thanks :D I thought it was cute too. That's the only time they'll meet. Don't worry, she won't find out. I'm trying to keep the storyline of TLK and TLK 2 as it was originally as possible. That's why I had Scar run to the graveyard except up Pride Rock.**

**Cool2001: Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

After another two months of no sign of Rose's murderer, Scar finally decided it may be safe for the cubs to venture out of the camp without an adult. "But not too far." He warned. "When the cubs are exploring outside of the camp, I don't want them too far."

Little Rose was walking through the savannah one day with Zoe on her shoulder. The cub was six months old; she was playful, friendly and smart. She wasn't as shy at making new friends as her mother had been, and she loved her lessons from her father.

As she walked through the savannah, looking around, she heard something rustling in the grass. "Who's there?" Zoe immediately snapped, seeing as Little Rose couldn't make any noise signaling where she was. "Show yourself!"

To their surprise, it was a lioness and her two cubs, who both looked a month or two older than Little Rose. The lioness was an albino one with a pink nose, and blind red eyes. One cub was a male; he was silver with a dark gray growing mane and tail, a pink nose, and dark blue eyes. The other cub was female; she looked like the lioness, but had a fluff of fur on her forehead.

"Hello." She said. "Who are you?"

"This is Princess Rosebud, formally known as Little Rose." Zoe said, fluffing out her chest. "I am her future majordomo, Zoe. Who are _you_?"

"Please, Miss Zoe and Princess Little Rose," The lioness said. "We have had a long journey, and we are tired. Do you know of a place to rest?"

Confused on what to do, Little Rose glanced at Zoe. She shrugged, "They can't be dangerous; I mean, the females are blind."

"Actually, I'm only half-blind." The female cub said. "I can see, but am not a good huntress."

"I see." Zoe nodded. "Well, we'll take you to King Scar, and he should know what to do."

"King Scar?" The lioness's ears perked up. "Is his mate Rose?"

"Was." Zoe corrected. "She died about five months ago. But how did you know?"

"Scar, Rose and other lions came to our old homeland. My deceased mate, Mzungu, had attacked his mate, causing her to have a miscarriage."

Little Rose's ears perked up; she remembered her father telling her about Mzungu. She nodded and turned to lead the way to camp. "Seems Little Rose knows you." Zoe smiled.

"Why can't she talk for herself?" The male cub asked, raising one eyebrow.

"She's mute; she can't talk."

Nodding, the female cub said, "Come along, Mother. Forward." She and her brother led their mother and followed Little Rose and Zoe. Soon they came into camp. They found Scar sitting on the Tall Rock.

"Sire!" Zoe flew up and onto Scar's shoulder. "Sire, Little Rose and I found these lions. The lioness claims to know you. She said her mate was a lion named Mzungu."

Scar froze at the name, but relaxed when he saw the lions. "Ah, Adhra, I presume?"

Sitting down, the lioness nodded. "Yes, I am Adhra. You remember my cubs, Kaka and Adui." The cubs nodded at their names. "You remember we lived in the rocky territory?"

"Yes." Scar nodded. "What happened?"

"While Mzungu was a no-good lion, he was a good ruler. After his death, I tried to keep everything in line, but with my lack of sight, you can imagine it isn't easy. The pride fell apart. I only had Kaka and Adui left. So we wandered around looking for a new home. Kaka and Adui learned early to hunt, although Adui has trouble, and we found carcasses. But we can never stay in one place. Then this cub, Little Rose found us."

"Indeed." Scar said. "She is my daughter."

"I see." Adhra nodded. "Her friend, Zoe said your mate, Rose died five months ago. She is Little Rose's mother?"

"Yes. I don't like to talk of Rose's death."

"I understand. I apologize for bothering your daughter."

"It was no trouble." Scar shook his head. "Perhaps you would like to join the pride? We have plenty of other hunters here, so you could rest while food is brought to you."

"Oh, would you?" Adhra smiled. "I was afraid because of Mzungu-"

"Nonsense. He was the one who hurt Rose, not you or your cubs."

"Oh, thank you, your highness." Adhra bowed her head. "Thank you."

"Of course." Scar nodded. "Kenya? Could you escort Adhra, Kaka and Adui to the pond? I am sure they are thirsty."

"Yes, my king." Kenya nodded. She walked up and stood beside Adhra. "Hello, my name is Kenya. I will be escorting you and your children to the pond."

"Thank you." Adhra nodded. She and the cubs followed the brown lioness to the pond. Kenya held her paw in front of the albino lioness. "We are at the edge of the water. Just crouch down, and you can drink."

"Bless you." Adhra smiled before bending down to take a drink. While he and his sister drank as well, Kaka could not help but think of that female cub, Little Rose. He smiled as he envisioned her.

"Cubs?" Adhra said. "What did the lions who found us look like? Zoe and Little Rose?"

"Zoe wasn't a lion." Kaka answered. "She is a purple hornbill. She has three long head feathers that go up and curl down at the top. Her tail feathers are long and diamond-pointed. Her head and tail feathers have red hearts at the end. Her wingtips have a red stripe on each, and the tips are dark blue. Her eyes are dark blue, and her bill and feet are yellow orange."

"I see." Adhra nodded. "And the princess? Little Rose?"

Kaka smiled for several seconds before continuing, "She is a beautiful cub, about six months old, I think. She is orange-brown, with cream toes, a gray underbelly, chest, throat, and snout, dark gray eyelids and ear linings, a black tail tuft, emerald green eyes, a black nose, and three scars down across her left eye. Her eyes sparkle, and her smile is beautiful."

"Methinks you have a crush on the princess." Adhra teased.

Kaka's face blushed pink. "So what if I do?"

"Be careful, brother," Adui spoke up. "She may have her eye on someone else, or another cub may have his eye on her."

Kaka's blood boiled at the thought of another cub with Little Rose. "How would you know?"

"I don't, I'm just thinking that. It could be possible."

"Your sister is right, Son." Adhra said. "Little Rose has lived here her whole life, and there may be other cubs."

"If I may say something," Kenya spoke up. "My son, Dogo is very good friends with Little Rose. In fact, they are only about two weeks apart. The twins, Binti and Bora tease him about having a crush on Little Rose."

"See?" Adui said. "I'm sorry, Kaka."

Kaka only snorted.

* * *

><p>Later, Little Rose, with Zoe on her shoulder, led Kaka and Adui to where her friends were waiting. "This is Kaka and Adui," Zoe introduced. "They were brought here with their mother earlier this afternoon."<p>

"I'm Binti." The cub smiled.

"I'm Bora."

"We're twins." They both said.

"But you can tell us apart by our eyes," Bora started.

"And by seeing that Bora has a shredded ear."

"It was from a dare by the crocodile hole." Bora shrugged.

"And this is Dogo." Zoe chuckled, nodding at the red cub.

Kaka found himself glaring at Dogo, remembering his mother saying he seemed to have a crush on Little Rose. "What're _you_ looking at?" Dogo scowled.

"What're _you_ looking at?" Kaka repeated.

"You better be nice to Little Rose." Dogo whispered in a warning voice. "And don't say anything that can offend her. She may not be able to talk, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings-"

"You sure you don't have a crush on Little Rose?" Binti smirked.

"Wha-no, I don't!" Dogo sputtered.

"Sure you do."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do not." Binti grinned

"Do too!"

"Do not."

"Do too…waitaminute!"

The twins burst out laughing while Dogo blushed even redder. Then, Kaka tackled him, growling softly. As the male cubs wrestled around, Adui and Little Rose rolled their eyes. [Boys.]

"Indeed." Adui nodded, making Little Rose perk her ears up curiously. [How did she know what I said?]

* * *

><p><strong>AN Remember the white and silver lions from KotS: CaF? I decided to bring Adhra, Adui and Kaka back. Their references (I need to post Adui's sometime) are on DA.**

**I thought it'd be interesting for Kaka to get a crush on Little Rose, and get jealous of Dogo. Sound familiar?**

**I'll explain about Adui knowing what Little Rose said: I decided to have Adui know what Little Rose says. That way, she'd be able to tell what Little Rose would think of a situation. I thought long and hard about that. She won't be totally telepathic, she'll only know what Little Rose says. Think of it as an exchange for half of her eyesight (I made her nearsighted, like me; things get blurrier the farther away they are for us)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**kate: You'll have to see who ends up with the princess ;3**

**Reldor: I'm glad you think that :D**

**Winged Night: Glad to have a new reader :D And I'm happy you like this series so much :) And it was Binti who did that. I thought that'd be an interesting love triangle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The next morning, Scar, Little Rose and Zoe took Kaka and Adui on a tour of their new territory. Adui nudged Kaka to get him to stop staring at Little Rose numerous times, but after several shoves, she gave up with an eye roll.

"And at all times, stay away from the Rock Pit." Scar warned. He looked down at Little Rose sternly. "This means you as well, young lioness. I don't want any more accidents caused by that pit." His face softened. "I already lost your mother; I don't want to lose you as well."

"I am very sorry about Rose, Sire." Adui said softly. "I may not have known you very well in the past, but I know she meant a great deal to you." After a few silent minutes, she shoved Kaka's side with her hip.

"Wha-oh. Yeah, I'm sorry too, Sire." He said hastily.

Scar nodded. "Even if I had let your father live, I wouldn't forgive him for what he did to Rose."

"Mother and Kaka never told me what happened." Adui said. "She only said he did a terrible thing. Kaka was in denial. I heard the basic outline, but not the whole story. I didn't understand at the time, only that Father was killed."

Scar didn't know what to say. _Should I? She didn't seem very upset about Mzungu's death. And how could Adhra not tell her everything all these months? She obviously told Kaka. Why not her daughter?_ Pushing this question aside, he said, "First, you must understand that Rose was pregnant with what would have been our first cub before Little Rose was born."

"Would have been?" Adui asked in confusion.

"She was drinking at the pond when she was attacked. Unfortunately, the cub was lost. Luckily though, she recognized her attacker: Mzungu."

Adui gasped softly. "What?"

Scar nodded. "He confessed, and had the nerve to flirt with my mate!"

Adui growled deeply. "How could he betray Mother like that?"

"He said she produced a 'fine male cub' and a 'half-blind female'. Those were his exact words." He noticed Adui looked extremely hurt, but she nodded for him to continue. "We attacked. I chased Mzungu to a cliff. He slipped and was hanging onto the edge. He begged for help, but I refused. He even confessed more about what he did. So…I pushed him off." He sighed. "I shouldn't have done it, but my mind was clouded. Your mother apologized, but I said it was only Mzungu who committed the crime, and that she had nothing to do with it, so she wasn't at fault."

Adui's eyes were wide. "I…I never knew he did such a thing."

"You weren't close to him?" Zoe asked curiously.

She shook her head. "He told me to stay in or near the caves unless with Mother. Kaka was allowed to go wherever he pleased. He…he told me because of my bad eyesight, I would be in constant danger. I can see clearly up close; it is the distance that gets blurry. Anyway, he told me the outside world was cruel and heartless, and that strangers would surely hurt me…or worse."

Scar couldn't believe what he heard. "I made Little Rose and her friends stay in camp because of the danger of Rose's murderer, but I never forbid them away from the caves. At any rate, your father was wrong. The outside world isn't as cruel and heartless as he made it out to be. After all, we were strangers, and we did not lay a claw on you when we met you. I even invited you to my pride."

"…Father lied…" Adui whispered. Then she looked ahead and gasped, eyes widening. Scar, Kaka, Little Rose, and Zoe looked, but didn't see anything. After several seconds, she said softly, "You did, you did."

"Who's she talking to?" Zoe asked. Scar and Kaka shrugged; Little Rose shook her head, indicating she didn't know either.

"You did, you did." Adui said again. She backed up a step, and looked to each side as if someone was circling around her. After several more seconds, she said, "Didn't you say that you were different, didn't you? Say you aren't that person, say it." Then her eyebrows furrowed. "Then tell me how to act, Father; what to say, Father. Tell me why: all you've ever told me, every word, was. A. LIIIIEEE!" She roared at the top of her lungs. As she hung her head, Kaka, Scar, Little Rose, and Zoe exchanged astonished looks.

Then Adui looked up and began stalking, staring at nothing. "Didn't you say that you'd protect me, didn't you?" She growled. "Was that how you'd help me, was it?" Then she swiped the air with a paw. "Don't help me anymore, Father. You are dead, Father, in my heart! Someone has replaced you. Father, I hate you! Go and _die_!" Then she turned and ran back to camp. Glancing at her father, Little Rose followed; Zoe flew after her.

Kaka then shivered, sniffing the air. "Father." He whispered.

Scar felt cold air blow through him, even though there was a warm breeze that day. _Was Mzungu's ghost here? Was that what Adui was so angry at?_

* * *

><p>Little Rose found Adui standing in the camp. When she stood beside her and gave her a questioning look, as Zoe landed on the princess's shoulder, she explained, "I saw my father's ghost. He was disappointed in me. Disappointed that I left the camp. You didn't see him?"<p>

Little Rose shook her head. [No.]

Adui nodded. "I understand if you don't believe me. Most lions, if not all, don't believe in ghosts."

Then a soft, warm breeze blew rose petals around them. Little Rose lifted her head and inhaled a familiar sweet scent. Her eyes widened as she smiled widely. [Mama!]

"That was your mother's scent?" Adui asked.

Little Rose nodded, then cocked her head confused. [Can you hear me?]

"You can hear Little Rose's thoughts?" Zoe asked, wide-eyed.

"I…I think so. I hear this soft voice, inside my head." Adui explained. "I think it may be Little Rose's voice…perhaps in exchange for my poor eyesight, and your muteness, the Spirits of the Past granted us a link. I can hear you when you speak directly to me."

Little Rose smiled softly. "Adui?" Kenya approached her with a sad expression.

"What?" Adui asked, growing nervous. "What is it?"

"It…it's your mother."

"What happened?"

"She told us she was very ill. She doesn't have long. Where is your brother?"

"With King Scar. Bring me to Mother, please." She turned to Little Rose. "Could you,"

Little Rose nodded and ran back the way she came. Zoe flew ahead of her and landed in front of the male lions, who were walking back to camp. "Kaka! You need to come back to camp! Quick!"

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Kenya said your mother is gravely ill. She doesn't have much time, I'm afraid. Your sister is already with her."

Kaka's eyes widened, then he bolted for camp. Scar sighed sadly. "It is a sad day when a cub loses a mother."

Little Rose nodded, knowing how Kaka and Adui feel. Only they were lucky: they got to say one last goodbye to their mother.

* * *

><p>Scar, Little Rose and Zoe found Kaka and Adui in Matilda's cave. Adhra was lying on her side, looking very ill. Matilda sat beside her, but stood when she saw Scar. "How is it?" He asked.<p>

"Not good, I'm afraid." She sighed. "She told me she felt very ill and wanted to lay down. Minerva told me albinos were less immune to disease then we are, and Adhra's an albino. It's a miracle she lasted these many years."

"You two be good," Adhra said weakly. "And always know that I love you both…always…" She laid her head down, closed her eyes, and sighed. Then she was still.

Adui bowed her head and began crying. Little Rose sat next to her. The white lion cub buried her face in the younger cub's shoulder. Kaka bowed his head, and a single tear squeezed out of his eyes. Matilda, Scar and Zoe bowed their heads in silence. "Could we…bury her alone?" Kaka asked. "Without…you know, a funeral?"

"If that is what you wish, you may." Scar nodded. "I am so sorry for your loss. Both Little Rose and I know how it feels to lose a mother. Do you need help digging a grave?"

Kaka and Adui glanced at each other. "Please?" Adui asked.

Scar nodded and stood. "Stay here." He said to Little Rose. "They want to be alone."

Little Rose nodded. "Actually…could she come as well?" Kaka asked. "After all, she and Zoe found us and brought us here."

"If that is what you wish." Scar nodded. He nudged Adhra's body onto his back, and the white and silver cubs led him to the place they were found. Scar gently rolled Adhra's body onto the ground, and with assistance from Kaka, began digging a hole. Once it was deep enough, they rolled Adhra's body into it. Scar let Kaka and Adui bury their mother. "We'll leave you two alone." He gestured for Little Rose and Zoe to follow him back to camp.

* * *

><p>That night, Adui and Kaka came back to camp. Kaka went into a cave right away; Adui approached Scar and Little Rose. "Sire, for my earlier behavior, I saw my father's ghost. You may believe or disbelieve me, but I know what I saw."<p>

Scar nodded. "I see."

"And I have something to tell you. You see, I believe I am able to hear Little Rose's thoughts when they are directed to me."

Scar raised one eyebrow. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

"A breeze blew rose petals by us earlier this afternoon. Little Rose sniffed them, and I heard a soft voice inside my head exclaim, 'Mama!' I asked if it was her mother's scent, and she nodded. I think in exchange for my bad eyesight, and Little Rose's muteness, I was granted with the ability to hear her thoughts. A gift from the Spirits of the Past, if you will."

Scar just stared at her in amazement. "I see…could you demonstrate?"

Adui turned to Little Rose. "Could you tell me what you think of your father, Little Rose?" After a few minutes, she turned to Scar. "She tells me that she thinks of you as the bravest, strongest, and wisest lion ever."

Scar looked at Little Rose. "Is that true? Did you say that?"

She nodded, smiling. "Well, this is a special gift, Adui." Scar said. "I hope you don't wish to abuse it."

"I won't, Sire. I promise." Adui said. "I was thinking I could become partners with Zoe. She can introduce Little Rose, and we can both help to answer questions for her."

"Ah, an excellent proposition." Zoe smiled. "What say you, Sire?"

"I think it's a good one." Scar nodded. "Of course, Little Rose won't need it _all_ the time, but it is a good proposition. But for now, you all need your rest."

Nodding, the cubs went into their caves after saying goodnight. Things were brightening up for Little Rose.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Adui's turning out to be a real psychic cub, huh? Of course, Simba saw the ghost of his father as well.**

**The little "chat" between Adui and Ghost Mzungu is the song "Let the Monster Rise" from REPO the Genetic Opera. I like the song (never seen the movie) and I wanted to have it in an Adui/Mzungu fight.**

**I was a little worried about having Adui be able to hear Little Rose's thoughts; I was worried people wouldn't like it. It's so both Adui and Zoe can help to answer questions for Little Rose. If you don't like Adui being able to hear Little Rose's thoughts, and her thoughts alone, I understand; it's your opinion. Just please don't badmouth me; I had a bit of that in a couple other fanfics I deleted.**

**The next chapter's gonna jump a year later, and a special canon character from one of the TLK movies will appear ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**Reldor: Really? I did not know that. Interesting though :D**

**kate: Yeah, they are :)**

**Aelita I. Stones: Thanks :D Sorry, not Kovu. Like I said, I'm trying to keep TLK 2 as it originally was as possible, minus Scar's death, and the survival of this character ;)**

**finalfan21: Uh...thanks? XD**

**Cool2001: It's fine :) Thanks :D**

**Winged Night: It happens XD I sent you an invite to the King of the Sanctuary group on DA. Also, I wanted Little Rose's body structure to be like an Outlander's (Scar, Zira, Vitani, etc.) rather than a Pridelander's (Rose, Nala, Kiara, etc.) and Zira was the perfect candidate (I use TLK bases like crazy) But I did thicken her snout so it looked like it had some Pridelander.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

One Year Later…

The young lion lazily opened his eyes to find himself in the wooden cave again. Only this time there weren't sticks poking in his foreleg, or white leaves wrapped around his left hind leg.

He took a deep breath and sighed. He didn't expect to live after getting crushed by the logs. But somehow he did. Of course, his left hind leg was damaged badly, so he didn't escape unscathed. When he climbed out of the logs and the gorge, he was found by those hairless, pink primates. They shot a stick at him, making him sleepy and pass out.

When he woke up, he was on a cold, flat rock, and those primates were all around him. There was a stick poking out of his foreleg, held in place with a white leaf wrapped around his foreleg. Then his injured hind leg was wrapped in white leaves.

He lay in an enclosed cave for a few weeks before he was moved into the wooden cave. He sighed again. "Would Mother miss me? She never noticed me, save for that one last moment."

Then the cave was moved. Once it was dropped onto the ground, one end was removed. The young lion ran out, limping slightly on his left hind leg. He ran until when he stopped and looked back, those strange creatures were far behind him.

Sighing with relief, he sat down and looked around, confused at his surroundings. It didn't look familiar.

He jumped at a rustle in the grass. "Wh-who's there?" He exclaimed.

Then, two beautiful young lionesses walked out. They looked about a year and a half old. One was white with a fluff of fur on her forehead, a pink nose, a gray tail tuft, and red eyes.

The other was orange-brown with cream toes, a gray underbelly, chest, throat, and snout, dark gray eyelids and ear linings, a thin snout, a black nose, emerald-green eyes, a black tail tuft, and three scars down across her left eye. On the brown lioness's shoulder was a female purple hornbill. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I'm Nuka. Who're _you_ three?"

"I am Zoe," The hornbill said. "This is Princess Rosebud, formally known as Little Rose. The other lioness is her friend, Adui."

"Please excuse Little Rose's silence," Adui said. "She is mute."

Nuka's ears perked up. "Really? That stinks-wait, did you say she's a princess?"

"Yes." Zoe nodded. "She is the princess of the sanctuary. Her father is King Scar."

Nuka gasped softly. "Scar? Is he orange and cream with a black mane, green eyes, and a scar down across his left eye?"

Adui and Little Rose glanced at each other. "Yes." The white lioness nodded, raising one eyebrow.

Nuka began bouncing around, excitedly. "That's my dad! My dad's still alive! He's alive!" Then he stopped and grinned at Little Rose. "That means you're my half-sister!"

Little Rose smiled widely. She had a big brother!

"You're Scar's son?" Zoe exclaimed. "Oh my! Then we better get you to camp! He will be most pleased to see you!"

"Ehh, I'm not so sure." Nuka cringed. "He never really liked me."

"Oh, pish-posh." Zoe scoffed. "You'll be surprised to see how much he's changed. Just you wait."

Nuka shrugged and followed the lionesses to a camp with caves and other lionesses. They were met by two dirty yellow lionesses, a red lion, and an orange lion with a black and brown mane. "Nuka? Is that you?" He said.

"Malka!" Nuka laughed. "I haven't seen you for three years! Where've you been?"

"I've been here for the past year." Malka said. "Your dad's gonna be happy to see you."

Little Rose led Nuka to the Tall Rock. Scar was sitting on top. "Sire," Zoe bowed. "We've found someone you will recognize."

Scar's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. The thin lion standing in front of him was once red-brown with a dark cream underbelly, chest, snout and toes, but now covered in dirt making him gray, had a straggly black mane, tail tuft, elbow tufts, and goatee, a black nose, dark brown eyelids and ear linings, red eyes, and a slightly twisted hind left leg.

Scar jumped down to the ground and stared at the lion. "Nuka?" He whispered.

Nuka smiled sheepishly. "Hi, Dad." He said.

Scar sat in front of Nuka, and to the young lion's surprise, pulled him into a hug. Scar laid his chin on Nuka's shoulder and leaned against his thin mane. "Oh, Nuka," He sighed, tears growing in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Nuka slowly smiled and hugged his father back. "It's ok, Dad."

Little Rose and Zoe smiled.

* * *

><p>"What happened? All I know is up to Kiara meeting Kovu."<p>

Scar, Nuka and Little Rose were lying under the shade of the trees while Binti and Bora groomed the newest lion. They only agreed to after he took a dip in the pond, as they didn't want to eat dirt. Scar had told his story, and wanted Nuka's.

"Well, the real action happened several days ago, maybe a week or two. Kovu was trained to kill Simba because Mother thought he had killed you. When he was ready, she had me and Vitani set the Pridelands on fire while Kiara went on her first hunt. Kovu rescued her, and Simba allowed him into the pride. A couple of days later, they were walking in the burnt areas, Kovu and Simba, and Mother, Vitani, the rest of the pride and I ambushed them. We chased Simba down a gorge where there was a huge pile of logs. He had been injured by us, and was climbing up the logs. Kovu didn't attack like Mother wanted him to, so I went after Simba, intending to please her, and prove I could be a leader. But just as I grabbed Simba's hind foot, a log under me fell. I went rolling and was trapped. Then a lot of logs fell on me.

"Next thing I know, Mother's pushing logs aside, frantically looking for me. I told her I was sorry, and that I tried. She gently shushed me and cradled my chin in her paw. I said, 'Well, I finally got your attention, didn't I?' For once, Mother smiled at me. Then I lost consciousness. She may have thought I died because when I came to, it was about an hour later, and the gorge was empty. I wandered around until those humans found me. They took care of me until they released me into the sanctuary."

Scar sighed sadly. "Zira was foolish to act like that."

"You were like that too, not paying attention to me."

"Indeed. And I am ashamed. I am a changed lion, Nuka."

"I know." He nodded. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have fallen in love with Rose or had Little Rose."

"You can call her your mother if you wish." Scar chuckled. "Had she lived to now, she would love you like you were her own son."

"Really?"

"Really." Scar nodded, then sighed. "There doesn't go a day I don't miss her."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"I know."

"We're done, Sire." Binti said.

"He's as good as new." Bora added.

Indeed Nuka was back to his original color. His coloring was a mixture of Scar and Zira's, although he inherited Scar's eyes, eyelids and mane. In addition to his cleanliness, his mane, tail tuft and goatee were noticeably smoother and not so scraggly.

"Nuka, my son, you should see yourself." Scar smiled. "You look like a whole new lion." He led him to the pond. "In fact, you resemble me at your age."

Nuka looked at his reflection in the pond, and grinned. "I _do_ look better."

Little Rose stood beside him and smiled. [The whole family's together.]

* * *

><p>AN Dun-da-da-DA! Nuka :D I intended for him to come to the KotS GU plotline before it was suggested by Lord of Beef Dip back in Ch. 4. I just felt he'd be an interesting character, and not too many people use him.

Since Scar's changed, and loves his own kin more, I felt he'd apologize to Nuka for treating him so harshly when he was little.

Ok, I had Nuka get a limp from the accident because he's not gonna escape totally unscathed. He's still the same Nuka; crazy XD

I didn't quite like his coloring in the movie (I couldn't tell if it was reddish or gray) and I didn't want to steal any color schemes, so I made up my own. I mixed Scar and Zira's pelt colorings, but gave him Zira's eyes and Scar's mane and tail colors. I'll post a reference to DA after uploading this chapter.

If you hadn't seen my latest DA journal, I had a rough day yesterday. Somehow, our dog, Daisy, got past her invisible fencing (she probably chased something) and our dad found her on the road hit by a car. He took her to the vet. When me, my mom, and younger brother and sister found out, we were so upset :'( She only moved her head and wagged her tail when we visited. She had an IV, and was lying in a kennel with an IV. She didn't have any broken bones, but her right front leg was swollen. The vet might think she got nerve damage.

Today we visited her, and she is so much better! She's able to stand with some help; she was so happy to see us :D She can't really use her right front leg, but there IS feeling in it. She's still at the vet, but we may take her home on Monday :D


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**kate: I'm glad you're happy with that :) I thought Scar would feel especially sorry to Nuka for ignoring him, so he wanted to express his sorrow, and try and start over.**

**Reldor: She's doing great now :D She came home Monday (Mar 5th) and has been staying in the garage so she can heal further. She still limps on her right front leg, but she can walk. She's anxious to stay outside, as she only gets walks for exercise and bathroom breaks.**

**I'm glad you like Nuka in this :D**

**Aelita I. Stones: Thanks :D And Daisy's doing awesome :D She can walk, though she limps on her right front leg a tad.**

**Winged Night: I'm glad you like those :) And thanks a bunch for the King of the Sanctuary cub pics; I LOVE 'em :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Over the next few days, Nuka and Little Rose got to know one another. They were bonding greatly as brother and sister.

One day, Little Rose was grooming herself when Nuka came bouncing over. "Little Rose! Little Rose! Rosy! You don't mind if I call you Rosy, do you?" He asked, standing still. "It's just that your nickname is such a mouthful. Is it fine if I call you Rosy?"

Little Rose nodded. "Great!" Nuka grinned. "Dad wants us. He's gonna teach us properly to fight! Let's go!" He turned and ran, laughing. Little Rose ran after him, silently laughing. Soon, the siblings were wrestling. They tumbled through the grass until Little Rose finally pinned her older brother on his back. She smirked victoriously. [Pinned'ja.]

"Really, Nuka?" Nuka and Little Rose looked to see Scar sitting behind, raising one eyebrow at them. Little Rose climbed off of Nuka and nuzzled their father. "Pinned down by your younger sister?"

Nuka rolled onto his feet and bowed his head sheepishly. "Well, I had to learn to fight on my own. Mother didn't see it fit to teach me."

Scar nodded understandingly. "I know. That is why I will teach you two. Little Rose, I will start with Nuka, as you've wrestled with your friends."

She nodded and sat down, smirking. [This oughta be good.]

"Now then, Nuka, attack me." Scar said, standing.

Nuka's ears perked up. "What?"

"Attack me. Show me all you've taught yourself."

Nuka wasn't so sure. He didn't feel comfortable about attacking his own father. He crouched down though, and jumped at Scar, claws out. He stepped to the side and let Nuka fall though. Then he tackled the younger lion. They tumbled through the grass until Scar pinned Nuka to the ground.

"Really?" He raised one eyebrow. "Nuka, this is why I will be teaching you to fight. It is good you taught yourself when Zira refused to teach you, but you also need a mentor, and maybe a partner to practice with. So I will be teaching you and Little Rose to fight." He got off of Nuka and sat down as the young lion picked himself up.

"Alright." He said; Little Rose nodded.

"First, in a real battle, using not only speed and strength, but your teeth and claws is a must. However, we won't be using them. I wish to teach you, not cause you to injure one another. Nuka, Little Rose, I want you to face one another, and tackle the other. You will use your paws to swipe each other and try and pin them. A personal favorite of Rose's was to pin one's snout to the ground with one paw, and stand over their body, standing on their hind legs with your hind feet, and hold down their front legs with your other paw. It keeps the opponent from kicking at you, and keeps their jaws to the ground so you aren't at risk of getting bit. However, you need to push down hard, otherwise your opponent can move up and make you fly off. Understand?"

Both Nuka and Little Rose nodded. They stood in front of each other and crouched down. "Ladies first." Nuka smiled.

His little half-sister smirked. [Whatever you say, Bro.] She tackled him; arms outstretched, but kept her claws hidden. He sat back and held up his paws to catch her. They tumbled head over heels. They smacked their paws against each other. Then Little Rose head butted Nuka in the chest, knocking the air out of him and causing him to fall back. She leapt onto him, causing him to roll onto his side, held his hind legs and forearms down with her hind legs and left paw, and pinned his snout to the ground with her right paw. Nuka squirmed under her until her left paw slipped. He slapped her aside with his front paws and tackled her again. Finally, he pushed her chest with his front paws and managed to pin her on her back. "Ha!" He laughed. "Pinned'ja!"

"Well done, you two." Scar smiled. "Little Rose, excellent usage of the move I lectured you two on. And Nuka, well done on getting her off of you and gaining the upper hand. I am very proud of you both."

Nuka and Little Rose smiled proudly. The young lion let his sister up, and they continued practicing.

* * *

><p>For days after, Scar tutored Nuka and Little Rose on fighting. Sometimes he also taught Binti, Bora, Dogo, and Adui. He offered to teach Kaka, but the young lion said he already learned to fight from his father.<p>

One day, Scar and Nuka were alone in the plains. "Alright, Nuka, just like the first day we started this." He said. "Attack me."

This time, Nuka leapt right away. Scar stepped to the side. But as soon as his son landed on his feet, he turned sharply and swiped at his legs. Scar leapt on his hind legs, and Nuka stood up as well, and pushed at his chest with his front paws. Scar stood strong though, and swiped at Nuka's hind legs with a hind foot. Nuka head butted him in the chest and leapt at him. They scuffled until Nuka managed to pin Scar's legs and snout to the ground. He tossed his head back, smirking.

Scar smiled as Nuka stepped off of him. "Well done, Son," He said, sitting up. "Well done."

Nuka sat down and proudly puffed out his chest. He was happy he finally had approval from his father. Being able to pin him down in a fight was a great accomplishment as well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah...it's kinda short. It's just I've been having a bit of writer's block (probably due to finishing my PatG fanfics, starting to write my first Great Mouse Detective fanfic, and brainstorming a possible fanfic) and I wanted to post one since it's been a few days since I updated.**

**I was also having a bit of trouble writing how Scar would teach Nuka and Little Rose to fight. I'm kind of a perfectionist, so I wanted it to be perfect. I think I got a good bit of writing though :)**

**I thought it'd be cute for Nuka to have a nickname for his little half-sister, so I had him use "Rosy", since "Little Rose" IS kind of a mouthful. But only he calls her "Rosy"; Binti and Bora have their own nickname for her, "L.R.", and the rest of the call her "Little Rose", although if she's in trouble, Scar still calls her "Rosebud" XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**kate: I like it too :) "Little Rose" IS a mouthful.**

**Aelita I. Stones: I figured he would :) He gave Vitani (Tani) and Kovu (Termite) their own nicknames XD I had a bit of trouble with those, but I'm glad they came out fine :) I'm glad you liked that part :D**

**Reldor: It's not fun X( I like it too :D**

**cool2001: Thanks :D**

**Winged Night: Thanks :) I saw them all; they were awesome! :D**

**GokaiMaster: Thanks :) Well, I don't have any plans for them finding out about them. But hey, you never know. Maybe I'll come up with something in the future ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

As well as fighting, Little Rose was learning to hunt as well. Since her mother couldn't teach her, her aunts, Kenya and Savannah taught her, alongside Binti and Bora. The three younger lionesses had pounced on bugs and each other for practice. One day, Kenya and Savannah decided it was time the young lionesses went to their first hunting party.

On Hunting Day, the day some of the eligible lionesses hunted for the pride, Kenya led Savannah, Mildred, Sunita, Little Rose, Binti, Bora, and Adui through the savannah. Adui said she wouldn't be able to be a good huntress with her bad eyesight, but both Kenya and Scar insisted she at least tried. So she finally complied.

"Alright, listen close, ladies." Kenya said as soon as they found a herd of wildebeests. "Here's the plan: Little Rose, Sunita, Mildred, and Adui will stalk the wildebeests. When you get close enough, charge them. Savannah, Binti, Bora, and I will go ahead before that and lie in wait. The first team will direct the wildebeests towards us. Then we will all chase them, and hopefully bring down at least two. Sound good?"

All of the lionesses nodded. "Good. Savannah, Binti, Bora, follow me." Kenya directed the twins to go ahead on the right side of the herd, while she and Savannah went on the left. Little Rose, Sunita, Mildred, and Adui crouched and began stalking towards the wildebeests. Since Little Rose was mute, she wouldn't make a sound aside from heavy breathing. So she tried breathing softly so she didn't scare the wildebeests. To her right, she saw Adui squinting to properly see the wildebeests. Little Rose felt sorry for her friend, and hoped she could catch a wildebeest.

They snuck through the grass until they decided they were close enough. Roaring loudly, with the exception of Little Rose, they charged. The wildebeests grunted in surprise and ran, but were ambushed by the other lionesses. They each chased one. Savannah, Kenya and Sunita, who were good hunters, caught two males and a female respectively.

Little Rose was chasing a small male as it ran, bellowing. Pinning her ears back, she picked up the pace, panting. Finally, she leapt up; unsheathing the long claws she inherited from her father, and landed on the wildebeest's back. Remembering her lessons, she sunk her claws into its shoulders and hindquarters and leaned to the side. This caused the wildebeest to fall. She bent her middle so her front half was on its side and took hold of its neck. She couldn't quite kill it with one bite, so she settled for suffocating it until it lay limp under her.

"Congratulations, Little Rose!" Kenya smiled. "And well done as well, Adui."

Little Rose turned to see the white lioness had a small, dead female wildebeest at her feet. "It was lame and sickly." She shrugged.

"Yes, but it is a catch regardless." Savannah nodded. "To everyone, whether they caught anything or not, excellent teamwork!"

All of the lionesses roared in victory; Little Rose only opened her mouth, mimicking. "Alright, let's get the food back to the pride." The lionesses who caught the males allowed Binti and Bora to carry them, while Sunita carried her own. Adui and Little Rose dragged theirs on their own. [Congratulations.] She smiled to her friend.

Adui nodded in reply, as her mouth was full.

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived back at camp. Scar heard about how Little Rose caught a small male on her first hunt. "Well done, Little Rose." He smiled, nuzzling her cheek. "You must have inherited some of Rose's hunting skills. She was a good huntress, and <em>lead<em> huntress as well."

Little Rose smiled at the praise and crouched down, preparing to eat her prize.

At that moment, Dogo happened to be passing by when he noticed Little Rose. He smiled unconsciously at the sight of his best friend as his heart skipped a beat. Binti and Bora noticed this with a grin. "Dogo and Little Rose, sittin' beneath a tree. K-I-S-S-I-"

"Knock it off!" Dogo snapped, blushing. The twins only laughed in response. The red lion rolled his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation. Binti and Bora had been teasing him about his crush on Little Rose for as long as he could remember.

Yes, he admitted, he had a crush on Little Rose. Of course, he would never admit it to anyone. Not even his mother, and definitely not his father. He didn't know how he'd react, but he knew he didn't think much of Little Rose, especially since she was Rose and Scar's cub. So he didn't want to risk his best friend getting hurt. He never had a close bond with Devil in the first place, so that was another reason not to announce his love for her; at least not yet.

* * *

><p>Bora pawed a stone away and sighed softly. Without Binti, she felt so alone.<p>

"Bora?" She looked over her shoulder to see Nuka coming towards her. "You ok?"

"Oh, hey, Nuka." She smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. "I'm fine."

"Really? Looks like you aren't." He sat down next to her, not noticing her shy smile. "What's up?"

Instead of answering, she looked out into the grass. Following her gaze, Nuka saw Binti running playfully through the plains, with Malka following close behind; they were both laughing. Then Binti turned sharply and stood on her hind legs, waving her front paws around. Malka reared up and waved his paws around as well. Then he fell forward onto her. They crashed to the ground, with Binti underneath, and Malka on top. They were both laughing still.

Nuka glanced from them to Bora and saw her sad look. He glanced back at Binti and Malka, who were now nuzzling. Ever since she turned a year old, which had been a few months ago, Binti had been hanging around with Malka. She had told Binti she had a tiny crush on him. No one expected for her to fall head over heels for him though.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

Sighing, Bora answered, "Ever since Binti liked-liked Malka, she's been spending all her time with him. It used to be we'd go everywhere together, and _do_ everything together. Now…now she spends all her time with Malka. I miss her."

Nuka's ears drooped in sympathy. "Well, if it makes ya feel better, I never really got along with my family. Dad, well back _then_, he wasn't really interested in me because I wasn't 'fit for the throne' in his eyes. Mother didn't pay any attention to me because I wouldn't amount to anything. Sure Vitani talked with me, but we never had that brother/sister bond. Don't ask about Kovu, I never cared for the little termite."

Bora smiled softly. "Well, at least you have a dad and half-sister."

"Yeah." Nuka nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I guess I do. And loads of great friends!" He turned towards her, smiling. "'Specially you."

Bora's mouth dropped open a little. "Me?"

He nodded. "I really like you, Bora. You know, like, like-like?"

She smiled widely, then chuckled. "I really like-like you too, Nuka." Taking a chance, she pushed her head up under his chin. His eyes widened, but he moved his head and nuzzled his snout against hers.

* * *

><p>Later, Binti and Malka found Bora and Nuka, walking side-by-side. "Bora? Can I talk with you for a sec?"<p>

"Sure, Bint." Bora smiled, using her old nickname for her twin sister. "What's up?"

"Well…Malka mentioned that he and I had been spending a lot of time together…and that I might have been neglecting you. I'm sorry, Sis. I didn't mean to."

Bora slowly smiled. "It's fine, Bint. We're all going to be bitten by the love bug soon enough. Dogo has." The twins laughed at this. "But seriously, it's fine. I," She smiled at Nuka, brushing her tail against his. "I actually had a bit of company."

Binti raised one eyebrow, confused, at first, but realization dawned on her face. "Oh, I gotcha." She grinned. "So…we're good?"

Bora nodded. "Yeah, we're good. You guys have fun."

"You too." Binti chuckled until she froze, looking beyond Bora and Nuka. When they looked back, Scar was standing behind them, smirking with one eyebrow raised.

The lions and lionesses stuttered and chuckled nervously until Scar cleared his throat. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do." When he received nods from all of the lions, he turned and left, rolling his eyes as he smiled. "Young lions and their hormones."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I think I'm getting back on track XD**

**Since Rose was such a good huntress, I figured Little Rose would be one as well. Ironic how her favorite food is wildebeest, huh? XD**

**Guess Binti and Bora were right; Dogo likes Little Rose :3**

**I planned the Binti/Malka and Bora/Nuka pairings a long time ago; back when I wasn't sure which lion to use (either Mheetu, Chumvi, Malka, or Tojo) Since the twins were always together, it seemed natural that when Binti began spending time with Malka, Bora would miss her. But she's got Nuka :3**

**BTW, if you're on DA, I have a challenge for everyone: draw what you think Nuka and/or Vitani would look like if their mother was Rose. Details are in the King-of-the-Sanctuary group's newest journal, including rules and the deadline.**

**Also, there's a poster I posted (WWWIII Poster) on DA, which is a poster of a story I thought of a while ago. I'm writing chapters, but I'm not sure if I should post it as a story. If you could look at the poster, read the details in the desc and tell me what you think, and if I should post it, I'd appreciate it :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**Reldor: He will in this chapter ;)**

**sam: Probably the same with everyone else XD**

**kate: Yeah, they do :)**

**Aelita I. Stones: Thanks :D I think she gives a couple clues as to who she likes in this chapter ;) No, he's not like his father (luckily) Parents, huh? XD**

**Winged Night: Thanks, glad you like them :D I saw them all; they were awesome :D**

**I'm still thinking about it. I may post pics of the main characters on DA (probably made by a doll maker; my human drawing's kinda weak)**

**So far, you're the only one who entered. I love the entrees :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

The next morning, Dogo woke up and stood, yawning and stretching. He shook himself and walked outside to the cool morning. He inhaled deeply and sat with a sigh. As he combed through his mane with his claws, his red eyes searched around for a certain someone.

He saw who he was looking for. Little Rose was walking around in the distance with Zoe on her shoulder. They weren't alone; Kaka was with them.

Dogo scowled softly. Kaka had always disliked him, and had always had a crush on Little Rose. He was growing up to look like his father, so Scar said. But to Dogo and everyone else who didn't know Mzungu, Kaka's body structure resembled Scar, although he had a pink nose, no goatee, and different colors, obviously.

Dogo himself resembled his mother and uncle in body structure, while his looks, save for his nose, were clearly his father's. The twins, Binti and Bora, had their mother's body structure, and a mix of their parent's pelts. Little Rose was a mixture of her parents and had a thicker snout than her father. But her body structure was more of Scar's; some said she looked just like him as well.

Kenya came out and sat down next to her son. "Good morning, Dogo." She smiled.

"Morning, Mom." He nodded.

Kenya glanced where he was looking and smirked, raising an eyebrow knowingly. "Anything interesting today?"

He turned to his mother, surprised. "Uh, wha-what do you mean?"

"Come on, Dogo. I've seen the way you look at Little Rose. If it's obvious to the twins that you like her, it's obvious to the rest of us; even Little Rose. Those twins may cause trouble like Isaac when he was a cub, but they listen well. And who knows, maybe you and Little Rose will end up together."

Dogo just shrugged and continued to watch his best friend walk with Kaka. "Or," Kenya mused mischievously. "She may wind up with that Kaka fellow."

This snapped Dogo out of his trance. Little Rose and Kaka? No! Not if _he_ couldn't help it. "Alright, I'll go talk to her."

"That's the spirit, son." Kenya smiled, watching as her son trotted after his best friend.

Dogo stopped several feet away from Little Rose, Zoe and Kaka. Taking a deep breath, he strolled up to the two. "Good morning, Little Rose. Zoe. Kaka."

"Good morning, Dogo." Zoe nodded; Little Rose smiled widely.

Kaka scowled softly. "Good morning."

Dogo ignored the lion. "So, Little Rose, I saw the result of your hunt yesterday. I was very impressed."

Little Rose smiled shyly as she blushed, then nodded in thanks. "Your mom was a great huntress. She'd be real proud."

"Indeed. Little Rose, shall we continue our walk?" Kaka asked, brushing his tail against her flank.

Little Rose shivered a little. She didn't think much of Kaka. He always wanted to be with her, especially when she wanted to be alone, and he was always touching her with a paw or his tail. She walked away from him and stood beside Dogo.

"I think she wishes to spend some time with Dogo." Zoe said, amused; Little Rose nodded.

Kaka's eyes widened, then they hardened. "Very well. I can take a hint." He stalked away, tail lashing around.

Dogo rolled his eyes. "Touchy."

Little Rose nodded in agreement, then smiled at him. "You just want to walk?" Dogo asked.

She nodded, then crouched down, poked him with a paw, and ran off. Dogo ran after her, laughing. Zoe had gotten left behind when Little Rose had run off, but she flew after them, chuckling.

Little Rose and Dogo ran all the way to the rose bed. He pounced on her, and they went tumbling through the flowers, wrestling as they had done as cubs. Little Rose managed to pin her best friend to the ground. {Pinned'ja!] She giggled. Dogo raised his head up and licked her cheek.

Little Rose perked her ears up curiously and looked at Dogo. He smiled back at her, earning a smile from Little Rose. She got off of him and sat down, still smiling. He chuckled as he rolled onto his front. "I didn't scare you, did I?"

Little Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head. As Dogo stood up, she nuzzled his cheek with her snout. His ears perked up as he stared at her, surprised. Then he returned the nuzzle. They sat in the middle of the roses close together, as a breeze blew rose petals around them.

* * *

><p>"Dad said had Ro-I mean, Mom lived, she would have loved me like her son." Nuka said to his sister one day.<p>

She nodded. "She says she would." Adui said, who was sitting beside her friend. "She was a kind lioness, who was friends with everyone here."

"Wasn't that red lion real obsessed with her? Devil?"

[Oh, yes.] Little Rose nodded, her thoughts being translated by Adui. [He didn't like me either. He always looked at me as though I had done something wrong. He hated Daddy too because he took Mama from her.]

"Really?" Nuka raised an eyebrow. "Rosy, if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did Dad find Mom the night she…you know, died?"

After a silence, Adui said, "She says that her father left the cave to search for her. Later that night, he came home with her body on his back. He explained that he found her lying in the Rock Pit with a cracked and bleeding head. He didn't know who pushed her in; only that someone did. He always said she was pushed in because she never went near the Rock Pit."

Nuka absorbed all of that information and hummed thoughtfully, narrowing his eyes thoughtfully.

He was still like that later, thinking, while Bora groomed his mane. He may have had the impression that he was stupid in the past, but he actually inherited his father's brains and cunningness. He just never showed it while he was busy trying to impress his mother. Speaking of which, he spoke with Scar about being king alongside Little Rose and her future mate. His father said he might if he wished, saying he didn't want to choose between his children, and start another, "Scar". He also said being king was a lot of hard work, and asked whether he really wanted to be king, or if he was just trying to impress Zira. Thinking about it, Nuka decided he could be an adviser; something on the lines of a majordomo, but he could give advice about things. Scar said that could be a good idea.

Back to the subject at hand, Nuka thought about what Little Rose told him through Adui about her mother's death._ She was pushed into the Rock Pit._ He thought to himself. _But lions don't just push other lions into pits for no reason; they would have to have a good reason to. Just look at Dad; he pushed Uncle Mufasa into the gorge because he was jealous and wanted to be king. The lion who killed Mom had to have had a reason. But what?_

"What are you thinking about, Nuka?" Bora asked.

"R-I mean, Mom's death. Little Rose told me through Adui that Dad said she was pushed in. But lions don't push other lions into a pit unless they had a good reason to do so."

"Hmm. You're right."

"Are there any lions that might have had a grudge on Mom?"

"The only one I can think of would be Devil." Bora said thoughtfully. "He was a bit upset with her because she chose Scar over him. But he was still obsessed with her; he would have never pushed her into the Rock Pit on purpose."

"Hmmm." Nuka hummed, stroking his goatee with a paw. _Not on purpose…_

* * *

><p>That evening, Nuka asked Scar to call a meeting, saying he, his half-sister, and her friends had some information that would be very interesting to him. He didn't tell him what though, in fear that Scar would dismiss it. Scar agreed suspiciously, and called everyone to the Tall Rock. As Nuka climbed onto the rock, he noticed Devil trying to sneak past.<p>

"Hold it, Devil," He said. "_Everyone _is to come to this meeting."

Devil glared at the young lion until Scar nodded, "He's right, Devil."

Sighing bitterly, Devil joined the crowd of lions. "Good, everyone is here. Now then, Nuka, what is this important information?"

"After talking with Rosy, Zoe and Adui, I have some thoughts on Mom's murderer."

Devil's eyes seemed to widen before his eyebrows furrowed. "That's what we are here for? For some childish thoughts on a past event?"

"Silence!" Scar snapped; he turned back to his son with unwavering attention. "You think you may know who did it?"

"No, but I think I can narrow it down." He looked out to the crowd and took a deep breath. "Everyone knows that Mom was pushed into the Rock Pit. But lions don't push other lions into pits without a reason. Take Dad for example; he pushed his brother into the gorge because he was jealous and wanted to be king."

Scar's ears flattened ashamed. "An event I am not proud of today."

"Anyway, I have come to the conclusion that only a lion with a grudge on Mom had to have been the one who pushed her into the pit. After asking around, the only lion we know of who'd be angry with Mom is Devil. He was, 'in love' with her, and was angry because she chose Dad instead of him."

Several lions nodded in agreement. Devil chuckled nervously. "What are you implying? Or are you just sharing foolish assumptions?"

Adui, who was sitting near the red lion, raised an eyebrow at Devil's nervous voice and body language. "And is it possible that _you _might know something, Devil?"

He jumped slightly and backed away from her. "No! Of course not! What makes you think that?"

Little Rose narrowed her eyes and stood in front of Devil, staring into his eyes. He nervously looked to the side, not quite meeting her emerald green eyes. "Oh, but I think you _do _know something." Zoe said from Little Rose's shoulder. "Admit it, Devil, you're hiding something." Everyone looked at Devil in suspicion as well.

With everyone staring at him, something snapped inside of Devil. "Alright! I admit it! I did it! _I_ pushed Rose into the pit!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Finally, some Little Rose/Dogo :D I kinda used Simba and Nala's "courting" from TLK, but mixed it up a little.**

**I think even though he didn't look it, Nuka is pretty smart. He probably inherited his dad's "lion's share of brains"**

**The truth is revealed! Finally, after about two years!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**Reldor: Indeed.**

**kate: Looks like he inherited some of Scar's cunningness :) You'll see ;)**

**Lord of Beef Dip: Thank you :)**

**I believe he may have been smart, but was too busy trying to impress Zira to show it.**

**Perhaps, but Devil was really antagonistic against Scar, and is probably too far gone to change.**

**That's what I intended :D The love triangle strikes again, but is a little different.**

**Lord Master: Oh, yes.**

**Cool2001: Perhaps ;)**

**Winged Night: Yes he is. I like leaving my readers in suspense XD**

**Aelita I. Stones: Thanks :) That's true.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Everyone gasped in horror, wide-eyed. Little Rose looked as though she would cry. Dogo shook his head, muttering, "No." Scar just looked plain horrified.

"I met up with her that night, and tried to convince her to come with me." Devil continued. "I promised her better cubs. She refused! I chased her to the pit and made to attack her, and I accidentally pushed her into the pit. I ran off when I heard someone coming. I did it!"

After a brief silence, Scar glared murderously at him, growling, "I should have known. I should have known all along! Murderer!"

"But-but it was an accident!" Devil protested as Scar began to circle him.

The lion wouldn't have any of it though. "If it weren't for you, Rose would still be alive! It's _your_fault she's dead! Do you deny it?"

"No,"

"Then. You're. Guilty!" Scar growled savagely.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Devil protested, growing nervous, yet angry at the same time.

"Well well, Devil, you're in hot water now. But this time, Rose isn't there to cool it down. And now everyone, knows, _why_!"

With a roar, Devil tackled Scar. Everyone exclaimed in shock. "Dad!" Nuka cried.

[Daddy!] Little Rose screamed silently. Everyone watched as the two lions battled. Claws ripped through flesh, teeth sank into manes, and there was growling among it. Had he been younger, he would have had a chance at Devil. After all, had he not been kicked through the air, he would have hurt him badly three years ago when they were fighting for Rose.

But Scar wasn't as young or strong as he used to be; he was getting old, and was getting weaker by the minute.

Suddenly, when it seemed Devil would land the final blow, a brown and black blur tackled the red lion off, sending him rolling. When he looked up, Little Rose was standing there, glaring tear-filled eyes at him.

Gulping, Devil turned and ran off. Little Rose tore after him, oblivious to Scar, Nuka, and Dogo's cries, "Rosebud!" "Rosy!" "Little Rose!"

Devil ran from the young raging lioness through the grass and past trees in the dark. He could still hear her pounding through the grass behind him.

He skidded to a stop at the edge of a rock overhanging the river and looked back. Little Rose had slowed down, and was slowly stalking towards him, glaring directly at him. Her emerald green eyes flashed with green fire, and he could have sworn she flickered away, and was replaced by the image if her father. It didn't take a translator to know what she was thinking: [Murderer.]

"Little Rose," Devil pleaded. "R-Rose, please! Spare me! Have mercy!"

She abruptly shook her head, still stalking towards him. "Please," He pleaded as she stared him down. "I know you look like your father, but you're no murderer! What would your mother think?"

Little Rose paused, thinking. [...I hate to admit it, but he's right. Mama wouldn't have wanted me to kill anyone. Not even Daddy]

"You...you're not going to kill me?" Devil asked hopeful.

Sighing, she shook her head. "Oh, thank you, Little Rose." He sighed with relief, standing. "You are so understanding. Just like your mother. How can I, uh, prove myself changed? Tell me anything."

Scowling, Little Rose mouthed out a few words, [Run. Run away. Never return.]

"Run away?" Devil whispered; she nodded. "Yes, of course." He nodded, slinking around her. "As you wish," _I'm not giving up _that_ easy, murderer's spawn!_ "Your majesty!" He swiped a lawful of dust into Little Rose's face.

Little Rose's mouth opened as she screamed silently in pain, pawing at her eyes. Then Devil tackled her, going for her throat. She rolled onto her back and kicked at him with her hind feet, unsheathing her long claws. She grabbed around his neck with her arms and sank her claws into the back of his neck. Growling, he tried to back out of her, but she had a tight grip. At the same time, she was biting at his neck, failing because of his thick mane.

Nuka came running up, gasping and sliding to a halt on a hill at what he saw. "There they are!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Scar and Adui came running up; Zoe landed on the white lioness's shoulder. "Little Rose!" Scar cried.

Little Rose was still on her back, with Devil trying to escape. Finally having enough, she let him go and kicked him back as hard as she could. He stumbled back and fell into the river with a loud splash.

She rolled onto her front and stood up, looking at the river. Then, the water slowly turned red; Devil never surfaced.

Her eyes widened, realizing what happened. Devil must have hit his head hard on the bottom of the river; _really_ hard. He was dead. She killed him. _She was a murderer._

Tears began to form in her eyes, not upset about Devil, but upset at what she had done. She laid down and put her head on her paws, silently sobbing.

Scar trotted up next to her and saw the bloody water. Realizing what had happened, he nudged Little Rose up. She buried her face in his mane, still crying. He licked the top of her forehead and whispered, "It was an accident. You were defending yourself. It wasn't your fault." He nuzzled her and nudged her in the direction of her brother and friend, glancing back at the river with a glare.

Nuka trotted up to Little Rose as she approached him and Adui. "You ok, Sis?"

She nodded solemnly. Nuka nuzzled her cheek and turned to Scar. "Should we get back home?"

Scar nodded. "Yes, we'll tell everyone what happened." He led everyone back to camp. Everyone was waiting anxiously. "Devil is dead." Scar said. "As simple as that. Rose's death has been avenged."

No one gasped in horror, nor shed a tear. After what the red lion had done, no one felt sorrow or grief for him.

"Little Rose!" Dogo went running towards her.

She smiled at the sight of her best friend. Her father wasn't as thrilled though. He stood between her and Dogo, growling. "Stay away from her!"

Dogo's eyes widened. "What? What's going on?"

"Yes!" Kenya nodded. "What's going on, Scar?"

"I am not allowing my daughter to get any more mixed up with a murderer's son."

"What?" Dogo and Kenya both cried. Little Rose's jaw dropped. [Daddy!]

Scar turned to her with a stern, yet gently face. "It's for your own good, sweetheart."

Little Rose felt her anger grow inside of her. She couldn't yell it out, so she settled for the next best thing: she slapped Scar across the face with her paw as hard as she could. [I hate you!] She then turned tail and ran away from the camp as fast as she could.

Scar shook his head in surprise. His own daughter had struck him! "Rosebud!" He yelled after her, but she either didn't hear, or just plain ignored him.

"Little Rose!" Dogo ran after her, but was blocked by Nuka and Malka, who were both glaring angrily. "Nuka! Malka, what're you guys doing? It's me, Dogo!"

"We know who you are." Malka growled. "And we both know who your father was, and what he did."

"You stay away from my little sister!" Nuka snarled.

Dogo sighed softly and turned away. Everyone was against him because of what his father had done…well, not everyone.

"Scar, I can't believe it!" Kenya roared. "How could you blame Dogo for what Devil did?"

"I'm not." Scar said calmly. "But I will not allow my daughter to spend time with his son. Not alone, at least, without me watching them."

"You're insane!" Kenya turned to her brother. "Kafil, tell him he's insane!"

"Kenya, I can't tell him what to do." Kafil sighed. "He's the king. It's his decision. Besides, personally, I agree with him. Devil killed our best friend! Who's to say that streak hasn't passed into Dogo?"

Kenya's eyes widened. Now her brother was taking Scar's side! "You're all crazy!" She stormed off into her cave.

Sighing, Dogo walked under a tree and lay down. He lay there until Nuka and Malka disappeared. Looking around, he trotted off, looking for his best friend.

Adui watched him leave. "Should we go after them?" Zoe asked. "You know, to help?"

Adui was silent for a few seconds before answering, "No. They need time alone, to figure this out themselves. But in times like this, love will find a way."

Sighing, Zoe looked out at the savannah, watching the sun disappear over the horizon. "I hope you're right, Adui. I hope you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN I've been waiting a long time to write Scar's reaction to Devil's confession :D I had it bouncing around in my head forever. Just imagine Scar chewing out at Simba for "killing Mufasa", only angrier. After all, his rival/enemy had killed his mate, and accident or not, he will _not_ be forgiven.**

**I also figured this was Little Rose's time to shine :D Luckily, she's not like her father used to be, and like Simba, gave Devil a chance to run away. To put it bluntly, she was banishing him. But too bad Devil didn't listen.**

**Devil's death was an accident. Little Rose was defending herself, and they were in a bad position near a river. Also, he was too far gone to be saved. He was too obsessed with Rose, and would stop at nothing to get rid of Scar and Little Rose. For him, as the old saying goes, if he couldn't have Rose, no one could.**

**Scar's antagonistic nature against Dogo for what his father did is based on Simba against Kovu: both Kovu and Dogo (although Kovu was adopted) had a murderer as a father. And like I said, even though Kovu wasn't Scar's son, he was raised to be like him, and looks similar to him to boot. Dogo looks exactly like his father, and even though he wasn't trained, he had contact with his father numerous times, albeit unseen. To Scar, who's to say Devil wasn't teaching him his ways?**

**The story's about done, I think two more chapters. Happy April Fool's day, and have fun seeing cats instead of ads; especially on DA :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

**You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.**

**Aelita I. Stones: Thanks :) Like I said, that scene was bouncing around in my head, so I couldn't wait to write it.**

**Well, when people are upset, they can do unexpected things. Very true :)**

**Reldor: When it comes to people he loves, Scar will jump to conclusions. At least, that's how I make him in these stories.**

**kate: Yes, he's trying to do the best for her. Like Simba with Kiara.**

**GokaiMaster: OMG, I never thought of that XD**

**You'll see ;)**

**Nightwing of ThunderClan: Oh, yes :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Little Rose had run far out into the savannah. Once she was past the Rock Pit, she stopped and sat down. She sighed heavily, feeling tears grow in her eyes. She felt a little guilty for hitting her father, but forbidding her to be with her best friend? That was crazy! Had her mother been alive, she wouldn't let Scar do that…of course, if she _were_ alive, the situation wouldn't be like it was now. Sometimes Little Rose wondered how life would be if Rose hadn't died.

Then, she heard a familiar voice calling her. "Little Rose! Little Rose!"

[Dogo!] She exclaimed. She stood up and turned around. She saw his familiar red fur through the grass in the dark. She ran to him, smiling widely.

Dogo's ears perked up when he saw his best friend. "There you are!" He cried. He ran to her, stopping so they were nearly side-by-side. She nuzzled his mane with her cheek, inhaling his scent. He nuzzled the back of her head with his cheek, smiling softly. Then she turned her head around and licked his snout. Dogo's ears perked up in surprise, but he smiled back at her. They sat down next to each other and nuzzled each other, just happy to be together. "I love you." Dogo whispered.

Little Rose couldn't answer verbally, so she licked his cheek. [I love you too.]

Dogo understood, and nudged at her snout with his own, smiling.

* * *

><p>"I want Mildred, Sunita and Isaac to keep a look out." Scar said. "If you see either of them, report to me."<p>

"What about me, Dad?" Nuka asked, bouncing on his toes. He stopped at Scar's stern look. "Is there anything Malka and I can do?"

"You both have done enough, keeping Dogo away from your sister. I'm proud of you for that. For now, you need to get to sleep."

Sighing, both lions nodded. "I could have gone and looked for her." Nuka muttered as he, Bora, Malka, and Binti headed for the caves.

"Nuka, your dad said to just go to sleep." Malka said.

"Besides, if I know Little Rose," Binti started.

"She'll be back by morning." Bora finished. "She loves her father too much to stay away for long."

"You think so?" Nuka asked hopefully.

"I know so." Bora licked her mate's cheek. "C'mon, let's get to bed."

Nodding, both males followed the girls into the caves.

Meanwhile, in Scar's cave, he laid next to the wall, struggling to stay awake. If Little Rose or Dogo were spotted, he wanted to be the first to know. But eventually, his exhaustion lulled him to sleep…

**When he opened his eyes, Scar was in the grass, and the sky was filled with clouds. "What?" He whispered. "What's going on here?"**

**"You're dreaming, Taka." A voice purred.**

**Scar's ears perked up. "I know that voice." He looked around. What he saw made his heart jump. Standing in front of him, alive and well, was the black lioness of his dreams.**

**"Rose!" He exclaimed. He ran forward and pushed his snout against her neck. Even for a dream, she was solid. He inhaled deeply, smelling her sweet scent. Tears grew in his eyes as she nuzzled his mane, just as she used to. "My sweet Rose…I missed you so much." He whispered painfully.**

**"I know." She nodded. "I missed you too."**

**Scar sat back and smiled at her, taking in her now-glowing aquamarine eyes. "Your death has been avenged, my love."**

**"I see." She nodded again. "Yet you push away his son? As though he is a true copy?"**

**Scar's ears perked up curiously at Rose's stern look. "But…but he-"**

**"But _nothing_, Taka. Dogo isn't like Devil. He never was. He loves Little Rose dearly, not obsessively like Devil. And he is truly upset his father did such a terrible crime. He is paying for his mistakes now. But Dogo will never be like his father. Ever."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"I'm sure. Remember how the two of them were as cubs? How they'd play together, and have so much fun?"**

**"He lead her right into a cheetah."**

**Rose laughed softly. "Yes, I saw that. I've been watching over the entire pride; Minerva and Adhra joined me after their deaths. But that incident, it was an accident. After all, you once told me your nephew and niece-in-law did the near exact same thing."**

**Scar nodded. "That they did."**

**"The point is, Taka, you need to give Dogo a chance. Do it not for him, or me, but for Little Rose. She loves him. That's why she was so upset and ran."**

**"Is she alright?"**

**"She's fine. She and Dogo are together, and they are happy. Give him a chance, Taka."**

**Scar slowly began to realize Rose was right. He knew Dogo his whole life now, and the only true likeness to his father was his appearance, never his attitude. "Rose…I've been so judgmental. Forgive me."**

**"It isn't me you need forgiveness from." She reminded him. "It's Little Rose and Dogo."**

**Scar nodded, sighing softly. "You can only appear in dreams, can't you?"**

**"Unfortunately, yes." Rose nodded. "And you'll be waking up soon."**

**This alarmed Scar. "No! Y-you cannot leave!"**

**"Don't worry, Taka. Once your time comes, whenever that may be, we'll be together again. But before I leave, there is someone I want you to meet. You remember I had a miscarriage?"**

**Scar nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Well, this is what that cub would have been." Rose backed away and nudged a cub out from between her paws. "Our son."**

**Scar looked down in surprise. In front of him was a small cub, about the same size as Little Rose had been when she first opened her eyes. He had an orange-brown pelt, his underbelly, chest, throat, snout, and toes were light gray, his eyelids were dark brown, his ear linings were light brown, his tiny tail tuft was black, and his eyes were bright green.**

**Scar crouched down so he was eye-to-eye with the cub. The little cub smiled and laid his paws on his father's snout, looking at him straight in the eye. Scar chuckled. "Hello, my son."**

**Rose let a few more seconds pass before she nudged the cub. "It's time to go, darling."**

**Letting out an indignant squeak, the cub climbed down and followed his mother. "Goodbye, Taka," Rose smiled, even though tears were falling down her cheeks. "Remember, we'll meet again…someday."**

**Scar sat up and nodded, his own eyes filled with tears. "Goodbye…my sweet Rose…"**

Scar's eyes popped open as he gasped softly. "Rose." He whispered. "I saw Rose! And my deceased son!" Then he realized the real reason why Rose visited him, and sighed softly. "I've made a terrible mistake."

* * *

><p>Back in the savannah, Dogo and Little Rose were still sitting together. Suddenly, Dogo bounced up. "C'mon, let's go!" He bounded in the opposite direction of camp. "We'll run away together, and start our own pride."<p>

Little Rose smiled, but shook her head. [We can't.]

Dogo cocked his head, confused. "You don't want to? Why not?"

She stood and tossed her head towards camp. "You want to go back? But your dad forbid us to be together!"

She nodded, as a guilty look grew on her face. [I just can't leave him. He and Nuka are the only family I have. Without them…I'm alone.]

Even though he couldn't hear her thoughts, Dogo knew the only family Little Rose had were her father and older brother. Sighing, he nodded, "Alright, we'll go back. We'll figure something out."

Smiling, Little Rose licked his cheek, turned, and ran back towards the camp. Laughing, Dogo ran right after.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well, this is the second-to-last chapter. The next one will be the last. I don't think I'll write anymore KotS stories. But I have an idea for a oneshot...**

**I kinda made Little Rose and Dogo reuniting like Kovu and Kiara, but changing some things, and not adding the song.**

**I added Scar meeting Rose in a dream as a way for him to see the mistake he made. Besides, it was nice seeing her again, huh? The little cub is indeed the one she lost in her miscarriage. I'm thinking of drawing what he would have looked like had he lived.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N The final story in the _King of the Sanctuary _trilogy. This story shows Little Rose and her friends growing up; other characters will join them. Some I made up; some are canon/sub-canon.**

****You know the drill; I do not own Scar or any canon/sub-canon characters that appear in this story. I own everything else though.****

**Reldor: Thanks :)**

**kate: I think he needed a nudge in the right direction, AND a visit from Rose :)**

**orangelover43: Thank you very much :) I'm glad you liked that part.**

**Aelita I. Stones: Thanks :) I'm sure at least one person, maybe including you, cried. I'll try and get that done sometime. No, he stays a cub. In my universe, when lions go to heaven (good lions, at least ;)) they have a certain form. If they died before they were born, they look like they would if they had lived and opened their eyes. If they were cubs, adolescents or adults, they retain those forms. If they died at old age, like Minerva did, they are turned to adults physically, with no scars or physical damage they may have gained in their lifetime.**

**Cool2001: Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Little Rose and Dogo were walking back towards camp when a lion stepped towards them through the tall grass. Little Rose gasped, thinking it was Scar. She relaxed when she heard the voice. "Ah, Little Rose, here you are."

Dogo scowled softly. "Kaka, what are you doing here?"

Kaka glared at the red lion. "Didn't you hear what King Scar said? Get away from her!" He stalked between them and began nudging Little Rose away. "Don't worry, dear Little Rose, I won't let him hurt you."

Scowling, Little Rose tried to walk around Kaka towards Devil, but the silver lion jumped in front. "I know you were friends in the past," He said slowly, as if talking to a young cub. "But you heard what his father did. He's dangerous."

"Why don'tcha turn around and say that in my face?" Dogo yelled, tackling Kaka. Little Rose gasped as the lions slashed and bit at each other, growling. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't yell to stop him, and if she tried to separate them, she could get injured herself.

Suddenly, a white mass jumped into the fight and crashed into Kaka, sending both of them tumbling. Kaka lay on his back in the grass, bleeding from the scratches he gained from Dogo. He had one down across his right eye and three across his snout. "Adui!" He exclaimed.

"Brother." She sighed from her position, which was pinning Kaka to the ground. "Enough."

"B-but-Dogo! And Little Rose-"

"I said enough. Dogo is nothing like his father. And anyway, you are only jealous of his and Little Rose's bond."

"What? What makes you think that?"

"I've sent the way you've glared at them when they were playing together for the past year. And I know that you are in love with Little Rose. No, you are obsessed with her. You're turning into another Devil."

Kaka slowly realized his sister was right. Devil had been obsessed with Rose and jealous of her and Scar's relationship. In the end, she was killed. By accident, but killed nonetheless. Now history was repeating itself. He didn't want to know if it would go too far with Little Rose as it had with her mother. "What must I do, Adui?" He asked.

She stepped back off of him. "Run away, Kaka."

He rolled onto his feet and glanced at Little Rose, who was grooming Dogo's wounds. He realized then and there that Little Rose only liked him as a friend; she loved Dogo more so.

"Run." Adui repeated. "Run away, and _never_ return."

Hesitating slightly, Kaka turned and ran away as fast as he could, tears growing in his eyes. He knew he would miss Adui and Little Rose dearly, but this was for the best.

Adui sighed softly as she watched her brother disappear through the grass. "Good luck." She turned back to Little Rose and Dogo. The dark lioness turned to her with a worried expression. [He has a deep scratch on the right side of his snout.]

Adui approached Dogo and examined him. There was indeed a scratch; almost hauntingly exact to his father's scar. "It will scar." She sighed.

Little Rose's ears drooped, remembering those words. Dog nuzzled her, making her smile. "Let's go home." He said.

* * *

><p>Scar stood on the hill, looking out at the savannah with alert green eyes. The gentle wind blowing through his mane gave the image of a regal lion overlooking his kingdom. However, he wasn't looking at his kingdom; rather he was watching out for his daughter.<p>

Nuka stood beside him, twitching slightly. "Dad? Maybe I should go out and look for her?"

Scar shook his head. "No, I don't need you getting lost. It's best to wait for them to come."

Before Nuka could protest any further, he saw three familiar lions approaching them. "I see them!" He exclaimed, laughing. "I see the-" He then realized Dogo was with Little Rose. "Dogo!" He growled. He crouched down to run, but Scar held a foreleg in front of him.

"Stay where you are." He said sternly. Nuka looked up at him, confused, but did as he said.

Little Rose saw her father and brother up on the hill. Swallowing her nervousness, she pressed on until she stood directly in front of them, with Dogo and Adui standing behind her.

Scar and Little Rose stared into each other's eyes until finally the female lioness couldn't take it anymore. She stepped forward and buried her face in her father's mane, crying. Scar laid a paw on her shoulder and hugged her closer, nuzzling his cheek against the back of her neck. He gently shushed her, just as he had done when she was a cub. "There, there, my princess." He whispered. "I know you're sorry. And I forgive you. I actually have something to say to everyone." He let her go and looked to Adui. "Where is your brother?"

"He left." She simply said. "The sanctuary doesn't need another Devil."

Scar raised an eyebrow in confusion, but shrugged it off. "Very well. It was his decision." With a swish of his tail, he led everyone back to camp, where everyone was gathered at the foot of the Tall Rock. Dogo ran to meet his mother, while Nuka walked up to and nuzzled Bora.

Scar climbed onto the Tall Rock and said in a clear voice, "My friends, I gather you here to tell you something. I have made a terrible mistake. I realized, with some help, that Dogo is not like his father. Rather he is the opposite; like his mother. He loves Little Rose, and she loves him. Little Rose, Dogo, you both have my most sincere apologies. I was wrong. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me."

Smiling, Little Rose nodded. [I forgive you, Daddy.]

"I forgive you, Sire." Dogo nodded.

"Kenya, I apologize for thinking and speaking of your son in that manner."

"I'm sorry too, Sis." Kafil added. "I realized it was stupid. I would have confronted Scar about it if it weren't for this meeting."

Sighing softly, Kenya said, "I forgive you, although I am still a little mad at both of you."

"I understand." Scar nodded. "Also, Adui tells me that Kaka has decided to leave the pride to be on his own." He glanced at Sunita, who seemed shocked and a little upset. "And I have one more announcement. Little Rose, Dogo, I know you love each other. And I have confidence that you will be a good queen and king. You have my blessing."

Gasping with delight, Little Rose and Dogo smiled at each other and nuzzled each other's snouts, while the rest of the pride cheered. Zoe flew around the couple, crying, "Hooray!"

Scar looked up at the sky, smiling at five familiar lion heads in the sky: Ahadi, Uru, Mufasa, Sarabi, and, "Hello, Rose."

They all smiled down at the pride; Rose's smile was directed at Scar. "Don't ever forget me, Taka, or remember me in vain," She whispered, sounding as though she was next to Scar again. "But simply remember me."

Uru's turned to Scar, and she smiled, "Well done, my son. We are one."

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN I had different ideas on Kaka disappearing from the story. The original was that he would be too far gone, and Adui would kill him, telling Scar she found his body by the alligator hole. Then I thought this'd be too harsh, so I decided Adui would tell him to run away. I had him not quite like Devil because he's still young, and Devil was a few years old. And Kaka left before his obsession grew too much. Like Adui said, the sanctuary doesn't need another Devil.**

**I based the scene from Kaka asking Adui what he should do to Adui muttering two words after he left in a familiar scene in the Lion King. Can you guess which one? ;3**

**I think I may have rushed the ending a little ^^; I decided Uru would have the last word, quoting Mufasa from the end of TLK2. When she said, "Well done, my son.", that was for changing for the better.**

**...wow. Over 5,000 hits and 93 reviews for a 19-chapter story. This is the my reviewed story, beating _Angela's Pet Monster 3_, which has 70. My top three most reviewed fanfic series are Angela's Pet Monster, King of the Sanctuary, and the Princess and the Goblin sequels. Now KotS is officially over (although I may do a oneshot or two in the future) A special thanks to everyone who favorited:**

**zachwaters112  
>TeamDallow<br>Rowena-Arum  
>Reldor<br>RavageThyCorpse  
>pokeking95<br>PhantomWolf64  
>orangelover43<br>Nightwing of ThunderClan  
>Lord of Beef Dip<br>GokaiMaster  
>Cranes Girl<br>Cool2001  
>2222w2222<strong>

**Everyone who added this to their Alerts:**

****Rowena-Arum  
><strong>Reldor<br>**RavageThyCorpse  
><strong>pokeking95<br>**PhantomWolf64  
><strong>orangelover43<br>**Nightwing of ThunderClan  
><strong>****meerkat4  
>Lord Master<br>**GokaiMaster**  
>dragondbond007<br>Cranes Girl  
>Cool2001<br>Aelita I. Stones**********

******And all who Reviewed:******

******Reldor  
>Cranes Girl<br>kate  
>Cool2001<br>RavageThyCorpse  
>Redstep<br>GokaiMaster  
>zachwaters112<br>Lord Master  
>Rowena-Arum<br>Lord of Beef Dip  
>Sam<br>anonymouse  
>Nightwing of ThunderClan<br>finalfan21  
>Aelita I. Stones<br>GokaiMaster  
>orangelover43<strong>****

******Thanks everyone :D Glad you all loved KotS. I loved writing it, and am kinda sad it's over :( Oh well, nothing lasts forever... ******


End file.
